If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you!
by Montana Angell
Summary: Brooke, she stood there, her feet unable to move. He held a gun to her, he had already killed her best friends, what had she to live for? Did she want to follow her friends way? Mac/Stella Flack/Angell Danny/Lindsay I've changed my name, did you notice?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hey! This is my second fanfic! I just want to thank Charlie for helping me, she knows who she is! So read up and try to enjoy please tell me how I****'****m doing and review! Here goes. Oh yeah you lot might not like this chapter ****'****cause it****'****s just to do with the family that will be in the story if you get my drift.**

If I understood, I wouldn't be asking you!

Chapter 1

Brooke saw this coming. She knew that her friend, Maria wouldn't ask her round her place, it just wasn't in Maria's nature. Brooke knew Maria had something planned.

Maria Castellino was, unusual. In fact her whole family dominated the weird scale. Her mother, Estelle Castellino was a judge. This may not seem unusual but her personality told a whole different story. Being a judge, people expect her to be serious and direct, but Estelle wouldn't be able to stand such a person. Bowling was her favourite sport and she would never say no to a round of bingo. Her hair was dark brown and short, which made her look serious. But her eyes were dark brown and made everyone she looked at feel warm and safe, except the steely eyed killers. She always wore a smile that never left except from when she was in court. Estelle was a large woman, but that didn't put her down, she didn't give a toss, and her skin was a chocolate brown just slightly lighter than her hair. She was like an Auntie to Brooke. Next, there came Tyrall Castellino, Maria's father. He was tall and was very muscular. But he had to be, he was a bouncer at the local club 'Remix'. He acted all tough and like he could never be harmed. Only Brooke, Maria and Estelle knew the truth. He was a big softy. As soon as he got home he would take a shower and come downstairs in the latest edition of the 'Spongebob Squarepants' clothing. If you tickled him, he'd brake down in fits of laughter. He had a shaved head, it was so shiny. Once Maria put sunglasses on and began teasing him about how she couldn't see and about how blinding the light was. Obviously after that they attacked each other, and didn't stop till Brooke told them they were in a public place. Tyrall was pretty much like Estelle, his skin was a chocolaty colour and his deep dark brown eyes were devilish but safe.

But Maria was different. Her long wavy chocolate curls swung in the breeze, her eyes, a lighter brown than her parents. Her personality was fascinating. She was, well, to put it nicely, a maniac. But she was loveable. She could put a smile on anyone's face. She was also pretty and wasn't skinny, she was curvy.

Brooke thought she was not as pretty as Maria, everyone knew she was wrong they were the two prettiest girls in school. But Brooke was completely different. But they were best friends. She had electric blue eyes, that could catch anyone's attention, her hair was curly, not like Maria's occasional curl, but not like an afro either. They were rightly placed. They were highlighted, but not by chemicals by the sun, her natural hair colour was golden brown, but no tone in her hair was the same. Brooke's personality was unique. She was bouncy, energetic and maybe a little psycho. She had to make everyone feel better, she didn't try she had to. If she ever wanted to grieve or had a mood swing, she'd do it in her own time, in her own space, so no one could see her cry or be angry. She was white and sometimes got some stick for being friends with a black person. But that was by some twenty year old, loners. It didn't bother her a bit. One thing was true and that was their friendship nothing would change that.

The only reason Brooke knew her way to Maria's house was because Maria had accidentally taken Brooke's skateboard home with her, after a day out in the town. Reluctantly Brooke went and picked it up. She didn't even get a peak inside. Maria just came to the door and forced it upon her, said a quick goodbye and closed the door. It was over in a flash. Maria's house was near the bottom of a hill, near the end of the row of houses, 'Lazy Hill Road' it was called. Obviously the hill was going to be playing a part in Maria's game she was planning for them. It also probably included pain. Either way Brooke didn't mind, being a speed skateboarder, she inflicted a lot of pain on herself. She loved skateboarding but only speed skateboarding. Tricks just wasn't her thing. The feeling of speed, danger and the rapid feeling of adrenalin running through her veins passed through her every time she stood on her board.

Finally she had arrived. The tall red painted door stood in front of her with the gold plated numbers, five and zero. Fifty. Raising her hand to knock, she heard her name being called. Turning her head to the right she saw Maria jumping up and down at the top of the hill, waving her hands around like a lunatic. "Brooke, Brooke! Get up here now! You took long enough getting here!" A smirk found it's way onto Brooke's face, she just knew it had something to do with that damn hill!

_So, some of you might know me from my story 'Monday', if you haven't heard of that story you should seriously go and check it out! So constructive criticism is encouraged. I can't wait to see what you think! Please review!_

_Melxx _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again! Thanks to all you who reviewed it's really helped me to carry on. Again this chapter has no CSI's in (sorry) but this is where the action should start. This chapter is way longer than the other. Anyway onward……**

Chapter 2

Brooke bounced over to Maria, who looked very suspicious. 'Uh oh' Brooke thought. She thought she thought it anyway until Maria said "What?" Brooke came to a stand still next to her best friend. "Nothing, what're we doing up here?" asked Brooke. "Well my dear friend, seen as your always bragging about how fast you can go on that plank of wood, I decided we could have a race." Maria happily stated. Brooke just stood and stared. "What?" "You heard me woman!" Maria smiled. "What are you going to use? I mean I'd just win you hands down if you just ran." Brooke smirked. "In your dreams smart ass!" Maria sarcastically retorted. "Right, when I say go you have to GO!" With that Maria bolted off down the hill. Brooke hadn't even put her board down yet. But she had to win this. She was going to show Maria that she didn't brag but she actually could go fast. Brooke started running then slammed the board down on the ground, then placed one foot on top of it and continued to kick against the hard tarmac. She kicked harder and harder until she caught up with Maria. "Hey, your looking a bit hot today, is it humid out here? I really don't think it is." Brooke calmly stated while traveling flatfooted on her fast moving board.

But then Maria started to slow down then started walking just as they were coming up to her house. "Hey did you ever figure how you were going to stop!" Maria yelled after Brooke, who was still traveling so fast that, she was sure if she jumped she could fly. With a smug look on her face she slammed the tail of the board down to the stony road ,making it grind along the tarmac. The board only slowed a little, so Brooke had a debate with herself about the options. "Right the main road is goin' to come into sight in a few……oh there it is, looking extremely busy today. Wonderful. Okay, lets have a vote. All those in favor of an emergency stop raise your hand and say I." Brooke raised her hand in the air and in a very annoyed voice said "I, right looks like we're outnumbered." Brooke squeezed her eyes shut then opened them, and in a flash of light she bent down and slammed her left hand down on the road. She could feel the flesh being ripped from her hand, but she didn't feel pain anymore not really. With her feet she swung her skateboard round, so she was facing the opposite direction. She'd stopped.

After a few seconds of staring at nothing I particular. She stood up, shaking her hand quite viciously and picking up her board with her other hand. She turned and started marching back toward Maria. "Oh crap!" Maria half laughed. Brooke was so going to kill her now. Staring at Maria through narrowed eyes she whispered "I am so going to kill her now." With that Maria darted into the house, heaving the front door slightly ajar, so Brooke could get in. By now her hand was dripping blood a little. But it didn't matter. Mrs C would get it bandaged up for the night. She would be sleeping at Maria's. She was again standing outside their door, number fifty, Lazy Hill Road. Stepping inside, everything was silent. That was never good. Maria's whole family was in on it. She knew they'd be in the living room. Where ever that was. "Yeah, okay, look I give in. Torture me all you want……." Was all Brooke could say before she stopped in her tracks. She had reached the living room and Maria and her family. But what startled her was the man standing in the middle of the room holding, a very large, shotgun.

This man was medium height, medium build. He had curly brown hair that just reached his ears, and a sour smile. He had dull, stone grey eyes that made Brooke shiver. He stunk of garbage and whatever was out there in the streets, which was where Brooke thought he lived. He definitely hadn't shaved in ages and he was dressed terribly. For shoes he wore worn out converses, dark black/green jeans that looked to have not been changed in months. His shirt looked a dirty orange/brown which probably once was yellow. He looked at Maria "This your friend?" he asked somewhat politely, but everyone knew he was just playing god. Maria nodded cautiously, half glancing at Brooke from where she stood. The whole family was stood up. Mr and Mrs C were next to each other standing in front of what looked to be a very comfy sofa. Maria was two or so meters left of the door and Brooke was right in the doorway. She could run, make a break for it, get away and tell someone. No. One; they'd all be dead by the time someone got there and two; Brooke was no coward and she would not leave her friends to die. "What's her name?" He asked curiously. Maria looked scared, she couldn't answer and Brooke knew it. "Brooke, how you doin'? Look I think you got the wrong house psycho ward's just a few doors up." Brooke stepped forward like a hero in one of them comic books. "Oh, your strong. I like you. But you see I am not in the wrong house, for somebody here has something I want." He retorted. Brooke could feel the anger boiling up inside of her. That wasn't a good thing. She needed to control it. Or something bad was definitely going to happen. "Yeah all of us do! A life! Now get out!" Tyrall cut in, he didn't sound scared, but after all he wasn't supposed to, he was a bouncer. "Sorry, what?" The man turned to Tyrall gun raised. "Just, get the hell out of my house! Okay?!" Tyrall stepped forward a bit. He was trying to be intimidating but it wasn't working. "Awww shame I was starting to like you lot!" The man smiled a crooked smile. Then he clicked down the hammer of the long, shot gun and immediately shot Tyrall in the head. Maria screamed, and jolted back so her back was against the wall. Estelle fell to her knees next to Tyrall, holding his bloodied, lifeless body in her arms. Then another shot rang out. Brooke tensed, her whole body was in lock down, she should have done something, but what? Maria started crying, her now dead mother lay sprawled on the cream carpet, which now was turning a crimson red. The bullet hole in Estelle's chest was definitely the cause. The man now turned to face the girls. His cold eyes froze over. "Sorry girls party's over." As he said that, he once again raised his gun. Brooke and Maria were too young to die. This stuff happens all the time to kids but you never actually think it's going to be you. Brooke and Maria were fifteen and had the same birthday. The twenty first of December was two days off, they would both be sixteen. For their party they decided they'd have a joint one and rent a limo for just Brooke, Maria and maybe a friend or two. They wanted to lean out the sunroof and scream "we love you New York!" But what if that would never happen now, this man was going to take that away from them. BANG! It sort of went in slow motion really, but that's what everyone says when someone is killed or just hurt by someone or something else. Maria had been shot, right in her heart. Kill shot. If this was a nightmare Brooke would have woken up by now. She felt hurt, some of the most important people in her life had just been killed right in front of her and she hadn't done anything to stop it. The man had taken them from her.

The weirdest thing though, was that Brooke stood still, as if she was glued to the floor. It was as if she was the only one on the earth and that feeling stayed with her for what felt like hours but was actually seconds. When her mind came back to the real world the current situation hit her. Three corpses littered the ground. The man with the stone eyes stood in the center of the room, smirking at her. She stood in the middle of the doorway with a visible escape route. She pulled the skateboard up and held it close to her chest. Maybe it would deflect the bullet so she wouldn't be harmed. Yeah right. She knew what bullets did and how they worked. With that gun and them bullets it would easily cut through the hard plywood and penetrate her skin. At that thought, he fired his weapon. But missed, a few centimeters to the left. She had to run. Get out of there now! Her legs and feet worked together and moved her back and to the right. Her arm reached up and grabbed the door handle. BANG! The severe pain in her left shoulder was blinding. Yep. She had definitely just been shot. But she had to keep going. She couldn't, wouldn't let herself show any pain. She threw open the door and made a break for it. Good job she was a fast runner. Board in hand, darting not down but up the hill and behind a car. The pain in her shoulder didn't matter even though it was excruciating and felt like she was going to pass out any second. When she knew she was directly behind the car she spun round and ducked so she was facing the way she came. She slowly looked up to see he wasn't following her, but walking in the opposite direction. Good job it was dark, or he could've seen her run off in the opposite direction. She stared at him as if she wanted daggers to escape them and pierce his throat, but instead not even a tear escaped them, no emotion but shock could be seen on her face. He walked flat footed and heavily. Then she saw it, a body slung over his shoulder. A small body Maria's body. "And what? He's just walking around like nobody can see, what an idiot, why take Maria?" Was all Brooke could think of while he strolled down the rest of the hill and over the now deserted main road and out of sight.

During the commotion some of the neighbors lights had flickered on. Brooke guessed that they heard the shots ring out, she more like hoped that they heard them. Maybe they would phone the police.

Brooke sat on her skateboard and lent against the cars bumper. She could actually tend to the pain in her shoulder now. She looked down at it, it looked worse than she thought it'd be. Wood splintered all around the deep, gaping hole which looked like a red waterfall. "Wood?" She questioned herself. After a second she bent her knees and pulled the board from underneath her. Holding it up she saw it, there was a huge hole in it. She sighed and sat back on the board. Quickly glancing at the wound, she knew she had to stop the bleeding. She ripped the arm sleeve off her right arm, while wincing in pain, she wrapped it round the wound and tied it very awkwardly considering she only had one hand to do it she used her teeth. The bandage pushed the wood further into her skin which made her groan in pain. Now she had to decide what to do from here on. "I'll wait here all night…..It can't be that bad…….I've camped out before. I'm supposed to be sleeping at Maria's tonight so the parents and the brothers won't worry. Obviously someone should have rang the police so I'll just go up to them and tell them what happened when they got here." Brooke ran over all the possibilities about what she could do, until she finally drifted off into a light sleep. Her left shoulder bloodied and wounded, her hand scraped to death from the earlier skateboarding incident. She was strong and brave and even forgot the cuts on her hand were there. This was going to be a really bad week and Brooke knew it. But for all she cared, she might as well freeze to death, in the cold street as tiny, white snowflakes began to fall from the heavily clouded sky. But she knew, inside, she would survive this.

_Okay, okay I know a bit soppy at points but I can't help it. I'm really sorry this chapter was a lot longer than the other I was aiming for about 1500 words but what the hay! Please tell me what you think, this is my second fanfic after all and I need to know what I'm doing wrong or right. Don't worry the CSI's are in the next chapter and all the rest after that I think. Please review! _

_Melxx_


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Hey people! Thank you to all of you who subscribed and reviewed you really helped! Sorry this story has dragged on a bit I promise it will get better I hope! This is chapter 3 and enter the CSI****'****s! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Stella Bonasera was peacefully sleeping, spread out on her bed. Her sheets were scattered each and everyway possible. She was lying on her front, and practically decapitating the pillow, she was hugging it that hard. The only sound that could be heard was her soft intake and exhale of breath. Until the extremely annoying sound of her cell phone started beeping. Someone was calling her, and she placed her money on Mac.

She turned her head toward the bedside table, and slowly opened her ,once tight shut, eyes. Realising what the horrible disturbance was, she buried her head back in her pillow and loudly groaned, what sounded to be a muffled 'no'.

After not being able to stand the hideous beeping much longer, she reluctantly swung out her hand, grabbing the cursed phone, and pressing it to her ear, after flipping it open and checking caller ID.

"No, mom! Five more minutes!" Stella half whispered, sleepily. "I'm sorry, Stella. But a crime scene won't wait." He replied sounding very satisfied. Stella slowly sat up in bed and turned to her clock to see it was five in the morning. "Alright, where we goin'?" She asked. "Lazy Hill Street, house fifty." He replied still sounding very satisfied that he'd woken Stella and she'd been okay with it. Usually in this situation Stella would mouth off down the phone at him, about how she'd only just got to bed.

"I'll see you in five, Stella." Mac stated. "Yeah right! More like ten!" She playfully shouted down the phone. Stella snapped the phone shut and smiled to herself. She loved messing with people. Especially Don Flack and Danny Messer. They were the only two who couldn't handle the wrath of the one who was named 'Stella Bonasera'. After sitting in that memory for a while, she finally decided to get up. She marched out of the room, holding a towel, she would use after having a quick shower.

She didn't know why, but a part of her felt strange. It felt like this case was going to be a big one. Stella didn't have this feeling often. When she did have it on the odd occasion, she was usually right. In fact she had, had one right before the 'Taxi cab killer' came along. She was definitely right about that one. In a way, she hoped she was wrong.

It was ten past five in the morning, and it was snowing. Why? Why did someone pick a day like this to murder someone?

Lindsay Monroe's secret thoughts were suddenly whipped from her mind as a snow flake, found it's way down Lindsay's coat, and settled on her spine.

"Cooold!" She shivered. As she placed down her crime scene kit and rubbed her arms with her hands. She had been standing outside the same house for ten minutes, waiting, for someone to tell her the info on the current situation. Nobody had arrived yet. No Mac, Stella, Flack or Angell. They were all going to be on this case.

"What? The weather or the killer's mind?" said an approaching, familiar female voice.

"Ha!" Lindsay sarcastically laughed. "Both!" She turned to see Jessica Angell, approaching her, with two, steaming hot, cups of coffee. She passed one to Lindsay , then took a sip of her own.

"Thanks, you're a life saver!" Lindsay said, while taking a sip of her coffee. "I do what I can!" Angell said, in her best superhero tone. They both laughed, then returned their gaze toward the house. "So, do you know what's goin' on here, or am I the only lost duckling?" Lindsay playfully said, a happy smile spread across her face. "Sorry, but right now you're a duckling. Inside there's two bodies. I talked to their neighbour, Harry Domingo. Their names are Estelle and Tyrall Castellino. He said he heard some gunshots around eleven last night." Angell cleverly stated. "Why didn't he call it in then?" Asked a curious Lindsay. "He said that sometimes he hears strange things in the night, sometimes they sound like gunshots, but when he went out to have a look at four, when he was up getting pills, he saw the Castellino's house door open, and that was unusual. That was when he rang us." Angell said. "You said, he heard some gunshots. How many exactly?" Asked Lindsay. Angell turned to Lindsay "You are a very curious duckling, aren't you?" Angell flashed a killer smile before continuing. "Five. He heard two then after a couple of seconds another then after another few seconds two more." Angell again smiled.

Angell looked at Lindsay, who looked back at her. "You satisfied?" She asked. Lindsay just couldn't resist. "Quack!" She barked. Which made Angell snort out in laughter.

The snow drifted down, landing on Lindsay and Jessica. It had been falling for a while now, but hadn't properly settled. It lay, in a thin sheet of white, like paper, on the ground. The other human figures approached Lindsay and Angell.

"Hey guys!" Stella bounced over to the two, standing besides Angell. Who quickly turned and flashed a smile. Mac had settled next to Lindsay and Flack had forced his way in between the two.

Flack looked curious "What's happenin'?" Angell and Lindsay leaned forward to see each other then started a discussion. "I'd get fired!" Lindsay started off. "Obviously, so Mac's off the list. She'd probably kill us." Angell announced. "Definitely not. Stella is a no go. That leaves……" The two investigators slowly turned to look up at the tall, Don Flack, who was now looking at then like they were disturbed or something. Angell and Lindsay simultaneously punched Flack on either arm. "OW!" He shouted. "What was that for?!" He shouted rubbing his arms. "Your late!" Angell said, smirking.

Lindsay smiled. As did Mac and Stella. Lindsay grabbed her case as did the other CSI's and then they all followed Lindsay into the house. Flack stopped outside the house and looked round before stepping inside.

There was someone there watching them. He could feel their eyes on him. But how hard he tried he couldn't find them. This was definitely not good.

_Soooo what do ya think? I know it drags on this isn't what thought it would be like, actually it's better, but that's just me, I want to know what you guy's think! Please review! Next chapter hopefully we'll see Angell finding Brooke but anything could happen! I really hope I'm not boring you with this. It'll get better!_

_Melxx_


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Hey people! Thanks to those of you who reviewed/subscribed! I forgot to mention this at the beginning whoops****………**

**I do not own CSI New York, or any of it's characters, if I did there'd be way more Flack/Angell. Angell would be a main character and Stella, Lindsay and Angell would all be kidnapped, but none of them hurt apart from the usual cut, bruise just to create a huge storyline, (read the story Monday) Here you go…..**

Chapter 4

The two corpses were lying on the blood stained carpet. After Flack had got one look, he'd gotten outta there. They'd definitely be people to interview outside, so someone would have to do that. He set off further down the hill, to a crowd of people in their nightgowns and Pyjamas.

This place was a bloodbath. The carpet was stained a dark red. The cream wall had blood splatter everywhere, creating a polka dot effect.

Lindsay set down her case and after observing her surroundings, started work at once. Taking out her camera she snapped shots of the bodies and their positions. Then realised something.

"Hey, Angell!" She shouted through to the kitchen where Angell stood. Angell popped her head round the doorframe.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"You said there was five gun shots heard right?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jess now fully walked into the room.

"These two…" Lindsay motioned to the bodies on the floor. "…Have one bullet hole each. So where are the others?" Lindsay was confused.

"I got one!" Stella proudly declared as she removed a bullet from the doorframe where Angell had been stood. Mac and Lindsay walked over to Stella, who was now holding the bullet between a pair of tweezers.

"Looks like a nine mil." Mac plainly stated. "But why would the killer be shooting at the door?" He asked.

"Maybe, there was someone else here." Stella said in a neutral tone.

"The neighbour did mention they had a kid…erm…." Angell quickly flipped through her notepad. "Maria Castellino." She finished, please that they had answered one of their questions but annoyed that they now had a missing child to deal with.

Secretly while they had been discussing this Stella had gotten back to work and discovered something unnerving.

"Hey, guys!" Stella said dragging them out of their discussion.

The three walked over. On the wall which Stella was opposite had blood splatter, and also a very large smudge of blood.

"It looks like someone fell against the wall, and slid down, after they were shot." said Stella.

"I agree." Stated Mac.

"That means there was someone else here." Added Lindsay.

"Could've been Maria." Said Angell.

"Right, high velocity blood splatter. Mostly concentrated in three places. One over there on the wall." Stella pointed to the wall above Tyrall. "Another against the sofa." Stella pointed to the end of the sofa behind Estelle. "And another here." She finished pointing to the wall they were standing at.

"Indicating there was three people here." Mac nodded.

"Actually there's four." Said Angell. Everyone turned around to look at her. "What? Am I not aloud to do sciency stuff too?" She smiled. Angell walked into the kitchen and pointed just left of the open door. Small blood pools lay on the tiled floor. But there was no blood splatter.

"Oh." Lindsay said, she understood now.

"But look no blood splatter, both the DB's had a through and through causing the blood splatter. So this could be from the killer carrying that third Vic out. It's obvious that the Vic is dead there's too much blood through there to survive." Mac said shaking his head.

"So the Vic could be Maria or someone else and if it was Maria then she must have had something he wanted." Lindsay summarised.

"We can't rule out the fact that there could have been four people here, three killed through there and one escaped." Stella looked at the team. "We just need to wait for blood results when we get back to the lab." She finished off.

Everyone looked up and at each other. As if to say that this was goin' to be a hell of a case.

Angell stood and watched from the door frame of the living room as the CSI's did their jobs. Lindsay Monroe was snapping shots of everywhere possible.

Sid Hammerback was taking the last body out of the room. Angell made way for him as he smiled at her she smiled back.

Stella Bonasera was swabbing blood. She had taken a sample of each different blood splatter and the blood pool next to the door Angell had spotted. She had swabbed them twice or maybe three times, just in different places so they had duplicates just in case.

Mac Taylor, however, was observing the floor, and had been for quite some time. Much to Angell's satisfaction.

"You gona stare at that carpet till it roles itself up and hops off?" She sarcastically asked. She could see a smile creep onto Mac's face.

Jessica loved to make people smile or make them feel good about themselves, it was in her nature. She also had a gift of being extremely sarcastic. But she loved it.

"No. I was actually hoping to get a set of footprints. If the gunshot residue covered this section." Mac clearly stated. He grabbed some high tech equipment, that Angell didn't know the name of, and probably wouldn't remember it's name if she was told it twice. He crouched down and began his work. Angell moved outside. She was probably getting in the way anyway.

Looking round for Flack she saw him standing at the bottom of the hill. Angell knew he wanted to get as far away from here as possible. He was talking to a guy in exceedingly tight Pyjamas, who looked like he had only just woke up. Lucky for him. A laugh escaped her lips as she saw the disturbed look on Flack's face.

Everyone said they were perfect for each other. Flack and Angell, Angell and Flack. Apparently everyone could see it but her. Sometimes she even thought Flack knew it, but she couldn't be sure.

Stella and Lindsay were always nagging her about it. Once, Lindsay had said she would set up a date for them, and Stella would go shopping with her to get some new, sexy clothes. Well once they had said that, Angell had leapt on them, like a cheetah on it's pray.

After that they swore not to do it again. 'Yeah right!' Angell thought. But every time she thought about what people said, and how she felt about him, the outcome always changed.

Another laugh escaped her, and she looked to the ground, as if to shake away all her memories. When she saw it, a tiny spec of blood, on the cold stone pathway. Luckily the snow hadn't settled there. She bent down to confirm her findings. Yep. She was right it was definitely blood.

Someone bleeding had been carried out here, or maybe it was that survivor they had been talking about.

She stood back up and opened her mouth to shout into the room where the CSI's were, when she looked up, and across the street. Slightly hidden in the bushes was a girl. Fifteen maybe. Angell wasn't concerned about her age, it was the fact that the girl was staring at her, covered in blood, and by the gunshot wound to her left shoulder, Angell could tell it was her blood.

_Duh duh duuuhh! Ooohhh I know that ain't much of a cliff hanger but hey it's good for me! Right okay if I don't get enough reviews I ain't updating…..No I'm not that mean in other words it was a joke. So please review, and I'll update faster! Okay how would you like to hear one of my weekly TV rants? Hollyoaks: Niall's dead *leaps in the air and punches the air* God I hated him and woo hoo Steph is still living after he nearly killed her, and Tom and Craig. Grrr he is so evil well I don't care anymore he's dead! Louise is gona kill herself :S_

_Melxx_


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Hey guys! WOW! Thank you to all those who reviewed you make me feel so special! Anyway I****'****m so glad you enjoyed that chapter so here****'****s the next****…****.**

Chapter 5

Sirens.

Or at least that's what they sounded like. Wait, sirens!

Brooke's eyes shot open. Someone had called nine, one, one! Thank god. Looking round her, she saw the floor was dusted with white powder. It must have been snowing.

Snow was the weather Brooke liked the best. But why did it have to come on this occasion. Her shoulder was numb, but was no longer bleeding, well not much anyway. The wood was still there. If she had of pulled it out, she would've created an even bigger mess.

Looking down, at her feet, a shiver ran through her. It was probably the fact that she had been sitting outside, in the freezing cold all night. She felt the hard wood beneath her and thanked god, she had her board with her. Otherwise she would have had to sit on the iced solid tarmac.

Then it hit her Maria was dead. She was her family. Her heart sank and so did her hope. She was gona catch the guy who did this, no matter who argued with her.

She got up slowly, as to not make herself dizzy, not to slip and to make sure she could not be seen. She had no idea how she was going to approach these cops. Bending down she gingerly picked up her board. Her grip tightened as she came out from behind the small car.

She stood for a second to observe the scenery and the people. She saw somebody, looking at Maria's house. A woman, she was quite small and had her hair down, it ran to her shoulders and it was golden brown but darker underneath.

There was a case on the ground, it looked sciency. So Brooke guessed she was a CSI. Brooke took a deep breathe, then started walking forward, down the hill, but then darted to the other side of the street, when she saw another woman approaching the small CSI. She was a bit taller, but was also wearing huge heels. So if she took them off, she would probably be only a little taller than the smaller one. She had long dark brown wavy hair. They were both pretty and she wondered if they dated CSI guys and also, they reminded Brooke of what Brooke and Maria were like.

Her courage had left her, and she could not approach the two. But she had to for Maria. Once again she started off, walking on the sidewalk on the opposite side to where the CSI's were. But again she slowly ground to a halt, as three more people came to join the two girls. There was a woman and two men.

The woman had extremely curly hair and was tall. She looked older than the two other women, but because they looked pretty young, she also looked young. There was a smile on her face and it looked like it never left.

Brooke wondered what made her smile so much. It might have been because the goofy man in the middle was making jokes. Brooke didn't think he looked goofy actually, he looked pretty nice. Then the first two women hit him, so it was obvious he was making jokes. This team looked fun, but Brooke wasn't in the mood to be laughing.

The funny man was tall and had short black hair, he also had an everlasting smile, well, he did until the first two girls had lightly hit him. If Brooke was her normal cheery self. She would've found this hilarious. But she really didn't have the energy, and to some extent she didn't even care.

The other man standing with the group, laughed at their silly jokes, and also acted like the leader. So Brooke guessed he was the boss. He looked like a very neutral person. Didn't move or talk much, he was probably all about the science.

It was now or never, and since all five had just gone into the house, Brooke thought it would probably be never, or maybe later, when she could pull one of them aside and talk to them in private. Preferably one of the girls as the goofy guy freaked her out a bit, and the boss looked quite scary. Brooke was sure her assumptions of these people were off by a long shot. But talking to a woman was much easier for her, she didn't know why, it just was!

Right she had to make a plan. What should she do? Where should she go? Who should she talk to? Just as these thoughts crossed her mind the goofy man stepped out of Maria's house, took in a deep breath then let it out slowly.

He couldn't take it. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. He quickly looked around, which made Brooke jump back further behind the bush, she was now taking refuge behind, banging her back, head and left side of the body, against the concrete wall the bush was hiding.

She tried not to shriek out in pain, but it just got worse, she let out a groan, then peered around the bush to see the investigator had gone, closer to the main road, to question some guy.

Brooke hadn't seen him before. And as far as Brooke could tell he was not involved. She knew who was, and she would catch them.

By now Brooke was opposite Maria's house, on the furthest away sidewalk, and before she knew it, she was trying to hide behind another bush, as the woman in the huge heels stepped out, and stood on the door step.

Brooke had no where to hide, she was there in perfect sight of her. Maybe if she held up her board and covered the gunshot wound, she could get past undetected. She would tell the cops but maybe later.

Looking at the woman, she saw her looking at the goofy guy, who now had a look of disturbance across his face as he interviewed some weirdo. A quick smile flashed upon her face but was gone in a matter of seconds. Brooke knew what was going on there.

The woman then smiled again and looked to the ground, she stopped still. 'Uh oh' was all Brooke could think of. There was blood dripping all over her, most of it was in fact hers but some of it was Maria's. Some of it must have dropped outside the house, even though she had tried to stop it.

Brooke's body once again, went into lockdown, as the woman knelt down confirmed her findings, and stood back up. Brooke had now worked out she was not a CSI but maybe one of the cops they worked with.

She knew this because she was about to call one of the CSI's to come take a look.

Then she looked up and across the road, right in Brooke's direction.

The smile faded of the detective's face. Brooke had been caught.

_So what do you think? Good, bad, ugly. Please review and tell me. I love hearing from you and like to find out what you think of my story. Next chapter will be about when Angell and maybe Lindsay will find her! Please review._

_Melxx_


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Hey guy****'****s! Wow thank you all for reviewing. Right sometimes I might not be able to update that quick because of school and doing my acting! So don****'****t kill me, anyway I still don****'****t own CSI:NY, when I do I tell y****'****all and maybe you could all be staring in some episodes. That would be cool if it actually happened. Anyway ONWARD!**

Chapter 6

She had been caught and even if she wanted to, she couldn't move, jump, walk or even talk. But in a way she didn't mind. They had seen her and now, she could help catch the bad guy. But she didn't want to talk about Maria, she couldn't.

The detectives eyes wandered toward the bullet in her left side, Brooke could see the terror in her eyes.

The snow had, once again started to fall. Much to Angell's pleasure. Everybody who knew Angell, knew snow and winter suited her best. The cold flakes scattered in her hair and the fresh, crisp, winter smell in the air soothed her until she had the courage to start advancing, toward the girl.

She wasn't walking like she usually did. The bounce in her step had gone, and the smile on her face had faded, and turned to a concerned frown, as she slowly descended on the her.

'Oh god she's coming, what do I say? What do I do?!' Brooke's thoughts ran through her head, like a stampede of elephants.

The woman was half way across the road. She looked worried. But for once, Brooke was scared.

Scared of what was going to happen to her, what would they do to her, what if that guy came back, what if he was going to kill her too?! At these feelings Brooke held her skateboard across her chest defensively, and backed up against the wall.

The agent noticed this and stopped just as she got to the edge of the sidewalk.

She'd backed up against the wall, she was scared.

Jess didn't blame her, well she would if she was the shooter. But she had been shot, it was obvious she wasn't. Angell took in a deep breath, before carrying on.

"It's okay." The lady said in an almost whisper.

She had no idea why she did it, but she slid down the wall. Still pulling the board toward her chest.

The lady looked pretty up against the snow, it suited her.

Brooke bet she hated being here, solving Maria's murder. Solving a murder of someone she had never known and probably never would. Putting up with a kid, an almost sixteen year old. The lady knelt down to connect eye contact. She succeeded.

This was definitely not in the job description, but the girl was terrified. She had to get her to come with her, and to trust her. That bullet wound was not looking good.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jess casually started off. Brooke liked her, she was kind but she couldn't even force her name out. She just stared at the detective.

"Okay, well, I'm detective Jessica Angell, I'm erm…….working across the street……..for now." Not the most subtle, Jess thought, and later she would kick herself for that.

All she wanted to do, was run. Run away. But she'd probably get caught and shoved in a kid prison or something. She had to speak.

"Brooke." That was all she could manage.

Angell smiled, she spoke. Now she had to get her to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This case looked like one of the usual to Lindsay. They had wanted something someone wanted, or held an old grudge or maybe a new grudge either way this case was going to take a while. There was quite a few mysteries attached. Lindsay didn't like mysteries. Heck! She didn't like murderers, she never understood why they did it. Sometimes she wanted to know, sometimes she really didn't.

Looking up, she saw some more blood splatter on the bottom of the window. Sighing she raised and took some shots. Stepping forward she looked down at it, then she looked around the rest of the frame, to check to see if she had missed any.

Again sighing she looked at the glass just to check, but she was sure she had seen it all.

The snow was falling again. But through the snow she saw Angell, crouching in front of a girl.

The snow suited Angell, it was the only weather Angell truly loved, everyone knew that, Angell didn't care if it was cold , nothing would stop her sitting out in it all day, except a case.

The clothes on the girl were bloodied and she held a skateboard up to her chest, as if defending herself. She didn't seem to talk much.

Lindsay tilted her head to the side as if to ask the question 'Should I go out there?' The unspoken question was answered, when she set down her camera next to her kit and stood next to the door.

She turned to Stella and Mac who were busy piercing the floor with their eyes, in silence.

Lindsay pointed to the door.

"I'm….just….going…" She mumbled.

But Stella and Mac were too engrossed in their work to notice Lindsay.

"Okay." Was all Lindsay said before she stepped out of the house, and onto the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath before carrying on. She made her way across the street and stopped, just before the pavement, looking at the girl, who had now, noticed her.

_So there you go. I know not much action and I'm sorry about that I just need to right this sort of stuff so you understand the further chapters! You get me? Right so please please pleeeeeasssee review. I really enjoy reading your reviews! Thank you for reading and I will update soon. I promise!_

_Melxx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks to some of you for reviewing. Like I said before, I****'****m sorry if I don****'****t update fast enough. Merry Christmas! I know it's a bit late....sorry.**

**Disclaimer as usual. Sorry but I don****'****t own it yet, I****'****ll ask for it at Christmas!**

Chapter 7

Angell was awesome. She was funny, freaky and nice. She had even made Brooke laugh by saying "Do you know how hard it is to walk over here in three inch stilettos?!"

That comment received a girly giggle. After that Angell smiled and attempted to get Brooke to move.

"Brooke, can I take you to hospital?" Angell made it sound more like an order than a request. Brooke opened her mouth to reply, but then redirected her gaze and closed her mouth. She was now looking over Angell's shoulder, at the other, smaller CSI.

Angell studied Brooke's, then spun her head round to see Lindsay, standing, smiling, in a confused way. Angell stood up and moved over to her.

"Hey Linds!" Angell said.

"Hey Jess!" Lindsay replied, her eyes flying from Angell to the girl. Angell leaned over to Lindsay's ear and quickly whispered.

"Before you ask, I've already radioed for EMS." Lindsay looked at Angell confused. Then she looked down at Brooke, who still held the skateboard over her chest and shoulders.

"Hey, I'm detective Lindsay Monroe." Lindsay stated trying to break the ice.

Brooke studied Lindsay. She looked nice enough, but Brooke didn't know if she was good or bad, so far the list stood at: Jessica Angell, Brooke and Maria; Good guys and bad dude who shot them; bad guys.

Lindsay looked at Brooke's board. Lindsay had always wanted a skateboard, but since she lived in the country, there was very few straight roads, the most she got was a slow two bearing double kick flip board. Well it was better than nothing.

Lindsay could ride, but tricks were not for her. Well that was back when she was thirteen, now if she just put one foot on one of them things, the next thing she'd probably know was the ground centimeters away from her eyes, and it pressing against her nose.

"Nice board. Speed type huh? How many bearings you got?" Lindsay trying her best to get the girl to trust her said.

Brooke looked up. Her list had just changed and Lindsay Monroe had just been put on the good guys side.

"Nine bearing, it's a Stateside, Poison make. I'm Brooke." Brooke loved talking about her board with people who knew what they were talking about.

"Wow! You any good?" That was an obvious question, but Lindsay had to gain trust.

"I try." Brooke said quietly.

"Brooke, sweetie, don't be scared alright, but you have to come with us." Angell crouched back down to eye level. Brooke stared at her for a while, before giving a small nod.

Angell stood back up and held her hand out. Brooke looked at it then with her good hand took it. This caused her skateboard to drop into her left hand, which was still grazed and bloody. It also revealed her gunshot wound to Lindsay, who gasped when she saw it.

Angell carefully pulled Brooke up. Brooke winced in pain. The pain shot through her arm and into her hand. She dropped her board, it hit the floor with a bang, which made Lindsay jump a bit. After she recovered she ran to the other side of Brooke, and grabbed her board.

There was sirens in the distance, and then an ambulance came rushing up the hill.

Angell had been clasping Brooke's hand with care as the other, held her up, around her waist.

They were now walking over to the ambulance, that had parked just outside the 'CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS' tape, and four men were reaching for a gernie, and pulling it out of the white truck like vehicle.

-------------------

That guy was no good. Why had Flack even talked to the guy, he was probably just passing by?! Anyway, it was better than being stuck in that hell hole. Blood. Lots of it. Everywhere. Flack had never felt like that before, not on a case, well maybe a few times, but this was different.

He felt like something else was wrong. Apart from the fact that there was murderers in the world.

As he turned to head back, into that godforsaken place. He heard sirens, he spun around to see an ambulance fly past him and stop just before the crime scene. His only thought was 'Uh oh.'

Flack looked around then ran up the hill toward the four men, who were now grabbing a gernie out the back of the vehicle.

"Hey! What happened?!" He asked one of the paramedics. But he didn't need an answer, he looked up to see Angell, holding a girl up, who was about fifteen, and had a huge hole in her shoulder. Lindsay was also there holding what looked like to be a skateboard.

"Lindsay! What happened?!" He yelled before running over to them, after ducking under the crime scene tape.

Angell smiled at him then carried on. The paramedics had now, finally set up the gernie and were loading Brooke onto it.

She was happy that them two detectives had found her. Her father had told her that 'them damn CSI's get in everyone's way, they're cold hearted people, they don't deserve to be named humans' these were her father's words of course, well her foster father's anyway.

He was an important person a commander or something. Whenever he started to ramble on about being so important, Brooke shut down, and blocked everything out. But inside he was a wonderful person.

Sometimes Brooke wondered what the detectives had done to him. But as far as Brooke cared they were awesome people.

Brooke lay down on the gernie. 'This is seriously uncomfortable' she thought to herself. They buckled her in and pushed her into the back of the ambulance.

"Jess found her on the sidewalk, over there." Lindsay pointed. "We think that there was a survivor from the attack." Lindsay sighed. Flack looked intrigued. "And we think it's Brooke." Lindsay nodded to the pale girl who was now safely in the back of the ambulance.

_So what did ya think? I know there wasn__'__t much happening in this chapter it was just a filling chapter, you know, just so you could understand what happens from here on out. Anyway please please please review. If you do I__'__ll update faster, if you don__'__t I won__'__t be as quick, it might even take me a week! _

_What did y'all get for Christmas? I got a load of very awesome stuff, including a new touch screen phone and ipod speakers!_

_Thank you for reading and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_

_Melxx_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you! All those reviews were so excellent I'm so happy, see me smile :D I'm really glad you all enjoyed that chapter so here comes another!**

Chapter 8

Mac and Stella were still glued to the crime scene. By now Mac had lifted some footprints, by using a magnetic device, to lift gun shot residue, which outlined the shoe print. He had also bagged and tagged some various things, like some common gravel that was leading in and/or out of the house. The killer had also policed his bullet casings.

He had dusted them for prints, but the killer had cleaned them, and probably put them in his gun with a pair of gloves on.

God, Mac hated this, not his work, but when big mysteries were involved. Actually he hated murderers all together.

Stella had swabbed more blood than she had ever wanted to in her life. Also bagging Mr and Mrs Castellino's hands and feet, was very annoying. Mrs Castellino was half lying on top of Mr Castellino. That made it hard to get to his hands.

She loved her work, but not when it came to, telling distraught families the news.

She looked up to see Mac looking rather tired. She didn't blame him, they had been working many hours straight. Standing up she noticed something was wrong. Lindsay wasn't there.

"Hey Mac, where's Lindsay?" At that note Mac stood and looked around the room curiously. When he looked toward the window he had to look twice, to confirm what he saw.

"Stella." Mac motioned for Stella to follow him. She obliged and followed him out of the door. Stella was shocked at what she saw, and rushed up to Lindsay, Angell, Flack and a young girl that had just been loaded onto an ambulance.

"Lindsay! What the hell happened?!" Stella half shouted and sounded extra pushy.

"Stella!" Lindsay sounded extremely surprised. "Mac." She added. "Erm, you know that we thought there might have been someone that got out? Yeah, well we think it's Brooke." Lindsay sounded like a schoolgirl that had just broken the rules by accident, and was now being told off.

Mac opened his mouth to have a go at Lindsay, who was now looking at her feet.

"It was me." A small voice spoke out.

Everyone's head turned toward Brooke, who was staring at them all.

"You were attacked by the killer?" Mac asked he calmed down a bit.

"Yeah……..he killed them, all of them." A paramedic stepped in after Brooke had spoken.

"Excuse me, but we have to take her now."

"Who else did he kill Brooke?" Mac questioned ignoring the paramedic.

"Maria." Answered a trembling voice.

"Who's Maria, Mr and Mrs Castellino's daughter?" Mac pushed the questions.

Brooke nodded. "My best friend." She whispered.

"Sir please! We need to go, she needs to be treated, if one of you could come with us!" At this Brooke looked toward Angell.

"Can Jess come please?" Brooke pleaded.

Everyone looked at Angell, obviously confused by why Brooke wanted Angell to go. Angell looked at them all in turn. Then she looked toward Mac for the okay. Mac nodded at her, she smiled back. Then turned to Brooke.

"Sweetie, three inch heels were made for climbing into the back of high vehicles." She said with a lot of sarcasm in her voice. She climbed into the back and sat next to the girl.

Brooke took one of her hands. Angell looked at the team who were looking at her. Angell was known for quite a few things, but none of them included being good at interacting. Especially with kids.

She looked down. Not making eye contact was a way of making them not ask questions.

Mac then realised something and looked to Brooke.

"What happened to Maria?"

The smile on Brooke's face quickly faded. She stared at the detective, deep in his eyes she saw justice. She had to help.

"He took her." She spoke.

The ambulance doors were then slammed shut sirens were raised and an ambulance could be seen, speeding off into the distance.

--

Suddenly all eyes were on Lindsay. Mac and Stella with furious eyes. Flack had no idea why they were staring at her, but he had a feeling he was just about to find out.

"What the hell Lindsay?!" Stella started off.

"Stella…..I.." Lindsay tried but was cut off by Mac.

"You always tell us where you are going!" Mac sounded like a parent telling off his child.

"I tried but you wouldn't listen!" Lindsay tried.

"Then make us listen!" Stella now raising her tone spoke.

"There's a badly hurt kid right outside and you didn't think to come and get us?" Mac was obviously annoyed.

"Of course I did….."

"Yeah but you didn't did you!" Stella cut Lindsay off and yelled.

Flack couldn't take it any longer. Lindsay the youngest on the team, was being shot down and she didn't have any back up. He stepped in.

"Okay, hey, whoa! Ever heard of respect for the dead? I'm sure Lindsay had her rights." Flack pointed out.

"Yeah so do we." Was all Stella could say before marching back into the crime scene, to take everything back to the truck. She was shortly followed by Mac, who had stared at Lindsay for a few seconds, before heading back in. Flack turned to Lindsay.

"Don't let them get to ya Linds." Lindsay looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears but she didn't let one drop.

"How can I not?" Lindsay quietly asked before turning and walking back into the house to collect her things.

Flack shook his head. Mac and Stella were great people. Some people would never know how wonderful they were.

But sometimes they were really tough.

It was going to be a long day.

_Soooo, what did ya think? I know it was a bit long but hey who cares? Please review me happy J I luv you all and you know it! _

_Please review _

_Melxx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! How are y'all thanks to all of you who reviewed me. Yeay you! So it's like Christmas, can't wait!!! Hope you all like this chapter. Remember to review at the end J**

Chapter 9

Bradley Hallow dropped the body in an alleyway. He made sure no one was there, before sitting opposite the corpse and panting like a worn out dog.

That wasn't supposed to happen. That girl, wasn't supposed to be there, and now she had gotten away. She would probably go to the cops. She would give them a perfect description, but he didn't want to get caught. He had to kill her. Maybe the shot that had hit her had killed her. But he knew his prediction was false. She had been able to run which meant she was able to go for at least twenty four hours without dropping dead.

By the time had gotten out of that house she was no where to be seen. He had no other option, he couldn't get outta the state without being caught because of the description that girl would give the cops or kill her. All he really wanted to do was get out of here, but he knew that wasn't the option.

Sighing he stood back up, and walked over to the limp body of Maria, shovelling her over his shoulder he walked a few more meters up the alley, then with his free hand, picked the lid off the garbage bin and dumped her body into it.

Hopefully no one would think of looking in there. Bradley had been observing places to stay for the last two weeks and, as far as he could tell, no one went down this alley, except maybe a few homeless guys, but all they did was pass through. They touched nothing and usually they ran past the bin he had put Maria in. He had no idea why but that really wasn't important right now.

He looked up, then around. Even though it had just gone four in the morning, Bradley had no time to sleep. He had a kid to kill and he knew exactly where she'd be. He took a breath then walked off in the direction he had came.

This was something he had to do.

***CSI:NY***

As soon as they had got to National hospital, Brooke and Angell had been separated. Brooke was abruptly wheeled off into surgery, and Angell was asked to take a seat in the waiting room.

She had been therefore three and a half hours now, and still she had heard nothing. She sighed and stood up, she started pacing. Occasionally looking at her watch, after a while she sat back down and leaned back in the seriously un comfy hospital chair. After another couple of minutes she leaned forward and looked at her watch again. This was the routine she had been repeating over and over for three hours straight.

She didn't know that Flack had been watching her. He was getting really dizzy watching her sitting down, standing up, pacing sitting down. It just went on and on. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the hell are you doin' Jess?" He questioned as he moved to sit next to her.

"Waiting." She simply replied.

"Yeah, I kinda picked up on that three hours ago." Flack cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Then why did you ask me what I was doing?" Jess, obviously confused asked.

"How exactly did you get her to like you anyway?" Flack curiously asked, trying to change the subject.

Angell turned to him an offended look on her face. "What's that meant to mean Flack?" She asked a playful look on her face. Angell loved toying with Flack, he always took her too seriously.

'Uh oh' Flack thought. This was heading in a direction he didn't want it to go. "Erm….well……I…..meant that…..uh……" Flack tried to speak clearly but all the words he thought of came out wrong.

"It's okay, I get it………you think I'm insecure, fine!" Angell lay back in her chair as if to go into a pretend mood, like a child would to get something.

"No, I don't think that all, it's just your not a people person, you know?" Flack tried.

Angell understood what Flack was saying. Whenever she interacted with people it would be either to tackle them to the ground, attack them, handcuff them or if it was family occasionally hug them.

Her family didn't mind her being away for work all the time and not coming to see them much. Her father was a commander much like Brooke's she'd learnt, but Brooke's hated CSI's, Angell's thought that without CSI's there'd be no justice. So in a way they were similar, but in most ways they were completely different. Altogether Angell did not interact, not that much anyway.

"I know I'm not a people person, but I don't know why she liked me so much." Angell shrugged. "Maybe it was my irresistible charm." Angell cheekily smiled. Flack's stern face grew into a wide grin.

"Yeah, yeah." He added.

"So how's the Scooby crew coming?" She asked.

"You should have seen Mac and Stella, they were havin' a real go at Lindsay for stayin' with Brooke and not telling them, she was almost in tears!" Flack shook his head at the memory.

Jess now on full alert stood straight up as if she had sat on a pin. "What?!" She almost shouted. Flack looked around a few people were looking at them he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to her seat.

"Since when did you start caring about people so much?"

"Since it wasn't their fault!" She retorted. Flack looked at her his face urging her to go on. Angell sighed. "Brooke asked us, both of us, to stay with her."

**FLASHBACK**

Angell was holding Brooke's hand pulling her up. After she dropped her board, Lindsay went and grabbed it. Then she took up her place next to Brooke's left side, while Angell stood to Brooke's right.

"Promise me….." Brooke started "………don't leave me." She finished. Angell looked at Lindsay over Brooke's head. As Lindsay and Angell shared an extremely confused look Brooke's mind was once again racing. 'What?! Why did you say that? They're gona think you're a complete freak! Change the conversation quick!'

The fact was that Brooke had actually been left alone for most her life

"Sure." Angell pulled Brooke out of her past.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"We'll stay with you." Lindsay smiled.

"Wow." Brooke never meant to say that. "I mean, I didn't actually think you'd say you'd stay with me." She said shyly.

"Hey how could we turn down you, of all people?!" Said a confident Lindsay. Angell passed her a weird look, Lindsay silently shrugged back at her as if to say 'what?'.

"Trust me I've been worse than this." Brooke only meant to whisper that, but both detectives heard.

"What?" Lindsay started before Flack came running up to them asking what had happened.

**END FLASHBACK**

_So there's that chapter for ya! I really hoped you liked it I know still not much action but soon, I promise, there'll be loads you won't be able to get your head around it! _

_Anyway please, please, please, please review me I don't mind what you say it can be good, bad, ugly, constructive criticism is encouraged and if you just want to say something about it you can go ahead please!_

_Luv you all!_

_Melxx_


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy! Okay I don't know where that came from. Anyway, so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and again if you do read it please review or you may not see me on this site again, 'cause I'll think that you'll think that I'm no good. So I'll stop writing fanfic altogether and I really don't want to do that, so yeah. Please review at the end.**

**Still don't own L**

Chapter 10

"She asked you not to leave her?" Flack questioned, but already knowing the answer. "She's been worse than that?" Angell nodded toward all his questions.

"We don't know what she meant by that, we didn't get chance to ask her." She replied.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise flooded the room, it was coming from Brooke's room. Angell shot up, that was the sound of a heart monitor.

"She's flat lining, get the paddles, we're losing her. Charge to three hundred! Clear!" A voice came from inside the room.

Flack also stood. "Oh God." He whispered.

"But she was fine when we found her. She'd been outside, like that, all night! What could they have possibly done to make her flat line?!" Jess, panicking, rhetorically asked.

"This isn't working, charge to three hundred and sixty!" Another voice from inside the room shouted.

Angell and Flack's faces were both entranced by the door into her room.

"Clear!" A voice yelled. After a quick sizzling sort of noise they heard a scream, a girls scream, a loud scream, she'd woken up. How was that possible no one wakes up when they've been revived by paddles?

Angell and Flack looked at each other then ran into the room.

***CSI:NY***

Stella and Mac hadn't spoken to her since they had gotten back, even when she'd handed the reports to them from the last case. If Danny was here then maybe someone would be able to comfort her. But Danny nor Hawkes was in today, it was their on-call day. They had to come in when they were called, which Lindsay thought, was unlikely.

Lindsay sighed. There was no security cameras anywhere, so she could get no videos of who the perp could be. Lindsay looked toward the doors just as Stella happened to walk in. She walked over to the desk at the opposite side of the room, grabbed some papers, turned and walked back toward the door.

"Do you think I could do something other than look at crime scene stills, please?" Lindsay asked politely in an attempt to get them talking again.

"Nope." Stella replied in a bland tone.

Stella and Mac never acted like this, probably because she broke the law. But Lindsay couldn't handle it, she popped, right there and then.

"You know….." Lindsay started in an annoyed tone. Stella stopped in the doorway and turned to Lindsay. "…..have you ever noticed, I'm the one that's always picked on?" Lindsay said.

"You broke the rules Lindsay, we don't take kindly to that." Stella replied sternly.

"I feel like a helpless school kid, who gets picked on because they can't stand up for themselves, all of you at least once, have broken the code, I don't see why I should be treated any different. Is it because I'm a doormat? Or maybe because I'm from the country side, a totally different world to you? Or even 'cause I'm one of the youngest?!" Lindsay went to overload mode. Mac had heard the commotion and was standing outside the glass walls.

"Whenever one of you lot broke the law, the rest of you were there to help them through or to treat them the same or sometimes even better, to support them. But with me, I'm either ignored or shouted at!" Mac listened to Lindsay's rant and had decided to step in.

"Lindsay, you…." but he was cut off by Lindsay.

"This may sound childish, I'm sure you'll be able to bully me for it later but…..your just mean!" Lindsay finished off before stripping her gloves and lab coat off, throwing them on the ground and storming out, leaving an upset and determined to get her friend back Stella and an angry Mac.

He wasn't angry at Lindsay but at himself for being so harsh and she was right most or all of them have broken the law at one point, why should it be different for her?

***CSI:NY***

Arthur Dunstonn was homeless, but he didn't mind it wasn't that bad. You had your shopping cart, full of your essentials and your life. That's all you needed to live, well, that's what he thought anyway. Today was Saturday. He liked Saturdays, there was always more stuff in the garbage cans.

He stood up and stretched. It was early, none of the other homeless people that he travelled with had woken up yet. So if he set off now, he would get the best pick of the day. At that thought he smiled and grabbed his trolley from behind him and started pushing it down the alley way, while smiling and humming along to the only tune that he knew, 'Hallelujah'.

This song had been sung by many people, but all done in different ways. Lately he had heard it sung by a young girl, she was maybe in her teens, he didn't know her name and he didn't know where she was from, but she had been singing it while walking past him in an alley, there was no one else there but him, but she hadn't noticed him. She had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. After that he hadn't seen her again, but he wouldn't forget her.

Arthur wasn't tall but wasn't exactly small either, he was skinny though. His face was filled with stubbles of hair which was grey and matched the hair on his head, which was long and matted with grease and sweat. He had a crooked smile and grey eyes. He walked with a limp. He wore a tatty old brown jacket with a dark a dark green sweater underneath. Along with that he wore some long, grey trousers and some extremely well worn shoes.

It was a good life for Arthur.

At a two way turning, Arthur stopped and looked both ways, it wasn't to see if cars were coming. It was to choose which way he should go. If he went right it would take him on the normal route that most of his homeless friends took, usually he would go that way too, but today he decided against it. He decided to go left.

For one it was a short cut, and two, there was more garbage bins than imaginable there. The only reason why the group didn't go that way was because of a shooting where a guy got killed. They believed that, whenever you went down that alley, something bad would happen.

But Arthur wasn't scared, in fact he was rather intrigued by the whole danger concept. But most of all he couldn't wait till the garbage rummaging! An even bigger smile grew across his face.

'Yep! This was going to be a great day!'

Or was it? SO, okay, I know what a crappy chapter right? Well, I'm extremely sorry for that, but you need it to understand the rest :P Please review me! I might treat you to a 'TV rant' soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, hey! Thank you to all you reviewers! You make my life a little easier. Also I want to thank Charlie she's my little hero J I love her to bits! But, I love all you guys too, so I'm picking up a few people, thanks to all you newbie's your all as awesome as the oldies! (The oldies are so gona kick me for that later : S) Anyway read on, review at the bottom there also will be a TV rant at the bottom if your interested *wiggles eyebrows* *Cough* Lily Moonlight *Cough* J**

Chapter 11

Panic.

That's what was taking over. After being put to sleep by the doctors, the darkness felt kind of, well, comforting. She'd been there many times before. Mostly because of her father.

No one knew of Brookes past. She wouldn't and couldn't tell anyone. Her father had gone to jail for manslaughter after what he had done. Brooke had the courage to go to the police and tell them. She was scared and had a right to be.

When they arrested him, he started to scream death threats at her. She had just stared at him.

Suddenly, she felt an electric pain shoot through her. She knew what was happening, she was flat lining, she'd done it before. No big deal really. After the next shock, that monitor would start to beep again.

The blackness started to thicken, then as she felt the stronger charge low through her, her father's face, and body popped out of nowhere and started screaming more torturous threats and stated running toward her. Now she was scared.

All she could do was scream.

***CSI:NY***

Brooke sat up and started screaming, her eyes were tight shut. Angell and Flack ran into the room.

"What the hell happened?!" Flack yelled as Angell rushed to Brookes side.

"Sweetie, hey, Brooke!" Angell tried. Brooke had stopped screaming, but her eyes were still tight shut.

"Jessica?" Brooke desperately asked, her voice a tone higher than usual.

"Yeah? Open your eyes. Look at me, sweetie." Angell grabbed Brookes hand, which surprised Flack.

"I don't want to, I can't." What if he was there standing with the detective.

"Why?" Angell asked.

"What if he's there?"

Flack had never seen Angell interact like this with anyone before. It was like this girl had magical powers, and had taken Jess from her comfort zone.

"What if who's here? There's only me and Flack!" Angell, in a sort of panic, reassured.

Brookes breathing started to calm. That was a question she didn't want to answer, she did not have any intention of telling any of the CSI's, or Angell, the one she trusted most, with her past. Brooke also couldn't help the fact that Angell and Flack always seemed to be together. A small smile grew across her face, but her eyes remained closed.

"I have a theory, and when your not with him I'll tell you." Brookes smile remained. The room went slightly silent apart from the doctors still rushing round her, moping her up and doing unnecessary things.

"In my mind, I just made both your working lives hell." Brooke whispered in Angell's direction.

"Your wrong in the head girl." Angell raised an eyebrow at Flack's comment. "What? She started it!"

Brooke had enough of being in the darkness, and she was sure Angell wouldn't lie to her about her father not being there. He definitely wasn't there. Angell said so herself. She wouldn't lie.

Slowly starting with one eye she opened them until she could see both detectives staring at her like she was a fragile, mentally disturbed, object.

Then suddenly, pain. She wouldn't show it, but it just started to kick in.

"Speaking of hell, what did the doctors do to me this time?" This time! Why did she say that, maybe they wouldn't notice she said it.

"Did they get the wood out?" Brooke changing the subject remembered about the sharp pieces of wood in her shoulder.

"Yeah, where did that come from anyway?" Angell, recovering from her silent moment asked.

"Board." Brooke solemnly replied. She could feel herself slipping back into her old ways of not saying much.

"You mean your skateboard, how?" Angell asked.

"He shot me through my board." She quietly replied. Brooke looked up to see a doctor bringing a wheelchair in and a nurse who was carrying some fresh hospital pyjamas.

"We, erm, we were definitely not expecting that to happen. But in your records….." The doctor started.

"We don't need to hear about my records." Brooke stared at the doctor, nobody needed to know of all the previous injuries she had gained from her father.

"Okay….erm, well we're going to remove you and place you in a recovery room, just down the hall. We'll be keeping a close eye on you." As the doctor said all this Brooke mimed everything he said as if she knew exactly what he was going to say. Obviously she had heard it before.

After a short struggle, Brooke was finally moved from the bed she was currently on, to the wheelchair. Brooke was feeling horrible. Three people were dead. Three people she loved. But she wouldn't show the sadness. It was her basic routine.

Flack raised an eyebrow at Angell, who shrugged at him. When they arrived at Brooke's new room, she was pushed into the bathroom to quickly shower and change. Luckily for her she didn't need help, she had learnt to live with the pain.

As they waited for Brooke to emerge from the bathroom, Flack and Angell stood in an awkward silence.

"So." Flack started. "You want to grab a coffee later" He finished. Angell smiled.

"As long as it's Irish." She grinned.

Then the bathroom door was shakily opened and a trembling Brooke stood there as pale as a sheet.

"Can I sit down please?" She sweetly asked before the nurse hastily pushed the wheelchair toward her. Brooke took the seat and let out a sigh of pain. The nurse pushed her over to the bed as Flack and Angell followed. As they reached the bed the plain look of Brooke, sort of made Angell tingle, with sadness and with fear.

They reached the bed and Brooke sighed. This was gona be like climbing mount, flipping, Everest. She stood but she shook, she knew she was gona fall but she didn't want to say anything. She moved one foot in front of the other then the world was spinning and she lost footing.

Strong arms wrapped round her and a soft hand grabbed her own. She blinked that didn't seem to help though. She had no other option.

"Help." She mumbled. One of Flack's arms was wrapped round her waist and Angell took the opposing hand. They took her a few more steps to the bed, then she slumped down to the slightly uncomfortable hospital bed. She swung her legs up and pulled them close to her chest and rested her chin upon them.

"Thank you." She tried to look both of them in the eye but the world was still spinning.

This kid was so much different to the ones Flack had met before she was good natured, polite, kind, sweet, so far he wondered.

Why? Why had someone wanted to hurt a kid so wonderful as Brooke?

_So what do you think too fluffy? Please review and tell me, they're like chocolate!_

_TV RANT: Ok so I think I'll rant about CSI:NY coming onto channel 5 in England! Even though I've already watched all the episodes of season 5 on the computer already, I obviously want to watch them again! The first episode of season 5 was great I think I've already ranted about this somewhere, oh well, I still gasped when Stella got threw over that balcony thingy. _

_Okay now it's your say please review because I'm going through a kinda crappy part in my life right now so you'll all really help me by cheering me up!_

_Montana Angell xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Thank you to all you have reviewed, you****'****ve made my life much happier ****J** So please review at the end so I know what you all think! Thank you! Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 12

"Brooke, we need to ask you a few questions." Angell started. Brooke looked to the detective and nodded, her golden brown curly hair fell over her face, she raised her left hand and put the stray hair behind her ear. Her hand was destroyed by scraped and gashes from earlier where she had attempted to stop her board.

"Where are your parents?" Flack started. Brooke looked up to meet the detectives eyes.

"Which ones?" Brooke raised her eyebrows., she was quick to change the subject though. "

"Oh, cool morphine drip, this one has more in than my last one." She had let that slip and vowed to kick herself for that later. Angell and Flack looked at each other, both raising their eyebrows.

"Let's start again." Flack looked to Brooke and Angell then continued. "Where are your parents?"

This time, Brooke debated with herself. Which set of parents should she tell them about? She eventually decided to go with the foster option.

"Probably at home." She answered.

"Last name?" Flack questioned.

Wait a minute she didn't know the name of her foster parents' last names. She remembered they saying to her that it was Harris but she knew for a fact that, that wasn't their real last names. She would have to abort her plan and use her real parents last name.

"Ryan." Brooke hesitated she was confusing herself.

"Is there anyway we can contact your parents?" Asked Angell.

"I'll call them, save you the trouble." Brooke said solemnly.

"No it's okay." Flack started.

"NO!" Brooke snapped. Angell and Flack stared at Brooke, who was letting anger get the better of her.

"My family don't like CSI's. Please, just let me ring them." Brooke quietly said, calming down a bit.

"Okay, just calm down alright?" Angell said. Brooke nodded and gave a small and weak smile. Angell left the room to go and find a doctor to ask if it was okay to use her cell in Brooke's room. While Flack just stared at the girl, whose eyes were staring straight at the blank wall in front of her.

***CSI:NY***

Arthur Dunstonn strolled down the long alleyway he had nearly got to the main garbage bin site, he was just a block or two away.

This had been a good trek. So far he'd picked up a load of food, some clothes and he had even found himself a pair of good looking shoes. He didn't see why he didn't come this way more often. Oh yeah, it was because of them silly rumours about the alley being the alley of the dead, horrendous.

If anything that alley was the alley of life, it had given him a week or two worth of supplies, just a few more garbage cans to go until he arrived at the main site.

The first was empty an only contained a half eaten orange and a banana skin. That wasn't worth keeping. He carried on only a few more bins to go.

He approached another bin he could smell something extremely unpleasant but the motto goes 'If it smells more it sells for more' so he didn't see the harm in lifting the lid.

He jumped back and threw the lid against the wall. There was a girl in there. A dead girl. Oh God. Who would do a thing like this? He had to tell someone, the police. He grabbed his trolley and ran, pushing it down the alley. How was he going to get hold of the police? He needed a phone. Mike, the leader of his crew owned a cell, but they only used it in emergencies.

This was an emergency.

***CSI:NY***

Lindsay couldn't believe she had just done that, she had just stood up to her boss and her best friend. In a way she felt terrible, but part of her felt she was right to have just done that.

She stepped out into the cold, pulling her coat around her and rubbing her hands together, she set off. She didn't know where she was going or who she was going to see, she just needed to blow off some steam. Little did she know she was going to get more than she bargained for.

Arthur dashed as quick as he could back toward camp. Just one question kept hovering in his mind. 'Where the hell was camp?!' Before he knew it he collided with a young woman on the sidewalk next to a main road.

"I….I'm ….sorry." Arthur stuttered.

The lady picked herself up and quickly smiled.

"I'm fine." She reassured before looking at the panicked look on the man's face.

"What's wrong sir?" She tried as the man seemed to zone out, and just stare into space.

"Do you have a phone" He finally spoke in a hushed tone. The lady raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?"

"There's a…down there…..there's a ….b…bo.."Arthur tried to gesture with his hands, waving them round frantically.

"Can you call the cops?" He whispered after giving up trying to tell her the real problem. She looked at him for a minute studying his features.

"I am the cops." She said, raising her badge. "Lindsay Monroe, NYPD. What's happened sir?" Lindsay looked at him intrigued.

"Come with me." Arthur hastily scurried off back the way he came, leading the detective to the body he had found.

She debated with herself whether or not to follow but he seemed pretty serious, so she followed anyway. Wondering what the mysterious man had found.

***CSI:NY***

Jess held out the phone to the girl.

"Here you go." Angell said in a bland tone. Brooke half smiled, took it then punched in a phone number, pressing the phone to her ear she sighed.

After a few seconds of silence somebody finally picked up the phone.

"Hey Violet…..no it's okay….it feels weird calling you mum. Actually no I didn't sleep at Maria's …….I slept outside……I'm not joking Violet….mum…" Brooke kept a straight face this was going to be a hard task.

"….I didn't….I couldn't stop him mum….he killed them….Maria, Tyrall and Estelle…..I got out….but….he……he shot me…." Angell could hear the gasp of her 'so - called' mother who's name was Violet. She would get Lindsay to see if there was a Violet Ryan in the database. The thing she didn't understand was why Brooke called her mother by her actual name, Violet.

"I'm at national hospital….no you don't…." Brooke didn't have chance to finish her sentence her mum had hung up and was supposedly on her way.

"…have to come." Brooke sighed closing the phone.

"I take it she's coming in then." Angell grinned, pleased that she could speak to the parents of this child.

"Why do you call your mum by her first name? She questioned. Brooke looked to her then to detective Flack. She would have to tell them now or they would find out later anyway.

"I'm…..I'm a…..I'm a foster kid." She whispered slightly. Angell tried not to look too shocked, Flack wasn't as successful, his eyes were wide with confusion.

"Hey you know my mum's called Violet too" Angell smiled breaking the silence of the moment.

***CSI:NY***

She could hardly keep up with the man, he was darting around every corner faster than light. She finally caught up to him, he was standing as far away from one lone garbage bin as possible.

"In there." He whispered pointing to the bin.

"Why? What's in there?…..What's your name sir?" Lindsay cautiously asked edging closer toward him.

"Arthur Dunstonn. Just look in the bin." He nearly shouted, thrusting his finger toward the bin. Lindsay shifted slowly over to the bin, the lid lay on the floor.

She took one last look at the nervous man before peering over the rim of the tin trash can. She leaped back, gasping and putting her hand to her mouth.

"I didn't do anything okay? I just found her…erm…it. I got nothing to do with this!" The man shouted over his shoulder, before scampering off in the opposite direction.

Lindsay attempted to yell after him, but when he opened her mouth nothing came out. It was like her voice had run off too.

The girl, the one in the bin, had been shot and Lindsay had a feeling this was one of the missing pieces to the puzzle.

***CSI:NY***

Stella slammed the phone shut frustrated with herself, kicking the desk, she cursed.

"Calm down Stella." Mac sighed. Stella snapped her head toward him, glaring at him.

"Calm down?! You actually expect me to calm down?!" She, near shouting point, declared.

"This is Lindsay we're talking about here. We both know she'll just go for a walk around the block then be back. I'm sure she'll be back in an hour or so, carrying a grudge against us along with her." Mac calmly spoke.

"Mac. Mac, Lindsay is my best friend and she was right, all or most of us have broke or bended the code at least once before, why did we act different when she did?"

"Stella.."

"And it wasn't just Lindsay, Angell was there too so they both broke it. Why didn't we give Jess 'what for' huh?" Stella raised her hand to her head and walked off, fearing what Lindsay would say to her when she got back.

Mac sighed, that was the first fight he and Stella had had in, what? Ages. He didn't want to hurt her he hadn't intended on hurting her but it all unfolded there and then and what had happened couldn't be taken back.

Not now.

_Okay. So I'm not entirely sure if that was long, it hasn't really got that many words in to be honest but I kinda liked it cause it kept flipping scenes. Hey, look at that, I'm reviewing myself. LOL. So it's your turn now please review and make me better cause I feel terribly terrible. Love you all and I'll update soon if I get a good amount of reviews. (I know I'm a greedy so - and - so J)_

_Montana Angell x_


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Hey sorry for the real late update I****'****m so glad that your liking this, and sticking with me through good and bad! Thank you for all the previous reviews they were all so wonderful! Okay on with the show****…****.**

Chapter 13

Bradley had recovered his gun from a gap in a wall he had previously placed it in. He had made out his plan, he would go to the hospital, dressed in disguise of course, ask to be alone with the girl to discuss something personal, shoot her, climb down the fire escape, run away from the alley where he but Maria's body so if he was chased, they wouldn't head toward the alley, as soon as he was sure he was no longer being followed he would go back to the alley take the body and get out of there, A.S.A.P!

But before he went, he was on his way to check on the body one last time. He rounded the corner, gun in hand, then he saw a woman, looking directly at him. She had seen the body, he could tell and now she had seen him. The dots weren't that hard to connect.

Before even thinking, he raised his gun and shot at her missing by a mere centimetre.

As soon as Lindsay saw the man she knew it was him, to be honest, the gun was a big give-away. He took a shot at her but she was quick an her feet, dodging stray trash cans and tipped over boxes, she dashed back the way she had came. Back toward the lab.

But, he was in hot pursuit, and the gap between them was becoming less and less.

***CSI:NY***

"Messer." Danny answered his cell sleepily. He had only had, what, three hours give or take a couple of hours sleep.

"Hey Danny, sorry to wake you but we got a situation." Stella's voice sounded worried. Danny sat up, a little more awake now.

"What's up?" He asked his voice still low and husky.

"It's Lindsay……" Stella began shakily.

"What's happened?" Danny's eyes grew wide with fear and he practically flew out of his bed.

"She ran out on us. We don't know where she's gone, we thought she had maybe gone to your place, but hearing the surprise in your tone, she hasn't." Stella spoke, disappointed in herself.

"I'm coming in should I grab Hawkes?" Danny rushed to grab a t-shirt off the back of a chair.

"Probably, we need all the help we can get. I gotta feeling this is gona be a long case." Stella sighed before hanging up. Danny closed his phone before dragging a hand over his sleep ridden face and closing the door to his apartment behind him.

***CSI:NY***

"Tell me something about yourself." Angell insisted, sitting on the edge of Brooke's bed. Flack had made his way to the waiting to wait for Brooke's parents.

"I'd rather not." Brooke mumbled back, looking down playing with a loose bit of cotton that was hanging off her bed sheet.

"Why?" Angell cocked an eyebrow at the teenager. Brooke rested her hands down and bit her lip.

"Was your childhood so bad, that you forgot how to cry, how to show emotion?" Brooke asked rhetorically looking to Jess. "Mine was."

"Tell me about it." Jess, again, insisted. Brooke thought for a second, maybe if she told Jess, it would make her feel better, maybe she would be able to cry.

"My mum, she died, I was the one that found her, I was so young. She'd been on the drugs again, this time it went way to far and, well, that's when I stopped crying. My dad got so depressed he started drinking. Everynight. Everynight he came home stinking of alcohol and barely able to stand…." Brooke paused letting Angell take it all in.

"…..Then things got worse he always used to get really angry, after he had gotten drunk. He hit me. He beat me up for four years. One night my brother Martin, walked in too early, my father was still beating me, he'd broken my arm and Martin rushed to push my father away from me, but my dad, he…he did it so fast I didn't see….I didn't see what he had done till Martin was on the floor, bleeding. He'd stabbed him, my father had stabbed his own son. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do." Brooke gulped, she saw the horror in Angell's eyes, Jess too wasn't crying, but why would she be? She didn't get abused as a child.

"After weeks, knowing that my father had buried Martin in the back yard, I built up the courage to go to the police. The last that I saw of my father was when he was being dragged into the back of a cop car. Screaming death threats at me." Brooke finally concluded and dared a glance at Jess.

Brooke could see, in Jess's eyes that she wasn't about to cry. Brooke couldn't cry if Angell wasn't going to cry with her. She made a silent vow to herself that was when Detective Jessica Angell cried she would cry too, side by side.

"Have you ever told anyone this before?" Angell asked edging off the bed and onto a chair that was right next to Brooke.

"You're the first." Brooke weakly replied.

"Not even your foster family? Not the police?"

"The police only know half of it, the half of where he beat me. I can't tell my foster family, I just can't." Brooke locked pinky fingers with Angell.

"You told me."

"Yeah, that's because you've got crazy superpowers. You're kinda like the big sister I never had." Brooke weakly smiled. Angell felt so happy, so grateful nobody had ever thought such a thing of her. This kid was special. At least to Jess she was anyway.

"Uh oh, here come the parents." Brooke's voice dragged Angell out of her mind.

"Brooke Madeline! How dare you get shot!" Came a booming male voice, which caused Jess to spin around in her chair.

She knew that voice.

"Dad?!"

_OK so what do y'all think? Was it alright? Do you want me to rant? Ok I will! Okay _**SPOILER**_ here its about the episode 'Rush to Judgement' of CSI:NY. I'm sorry but this episode is definitely one of my most favourite ever, you all know why, don't you? It's cause I'm the biggest Flack/Angell person out there so Angell and Flack talking about how they were together absolute made me scream as if I was being tortured! Also, Jess Angell's slide across that car was pure awesomeness! I mean seriously I loved that I am so gona have to try and do that one day! =D_

_So, yeah, please review!_

_Montana Angell xx_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for y'all who reviewed, alerted, favourited ect. Sorry if I'm not living up to expectations right now, I have my reasons J So there might be a TV rant at the end of this one for y'all! Hope you enjoy it….**

Chapter 14

"Yo Hawkes! Hawkes, get up man, we got a situation." Danny hammered on Hawkes door.

"What do you want? I just got to sleep. I was having this wonderful dream you know, then suddenly in front of this beautiful girl pops the ugliest face that I have ever seen in my dreams before. Daniel Messer. I almost screamed like a little girl." Hawkes sleepily but sarcastically smiled.

"Ha ha, see me laugh." Danny pointed to his serious face. "Anyway, Stella called, they need us."

"Why? They've got Flack, Mac, Stella, Lindsay, Adam and Angell all working the case. Me you and Kendall have the day off." Hawkes replied.

"Lindsay ran off, they don't know where, but she hasn't come back." Danny hurriedly said. Hawkes sighed.

"I'll be ten minutes. You can sit down if you want." Hawkes gestured for Danny to come in and take a seat.

"Alright I'll be here, when your ready." Danny sat on the couch.

"Okay."

***CSI:NY***

Stella sat head in hands, half a metre or so away from Mac who was mirroring her stance. She looked at him she could see he was filled with just as much guilt as she was, but she was still annoyed at him. Why didn't he confess that he too was feeling guilty?

"Would it be inappropriate if I reached over this table and SMACKED you?!" She asked in a slightly bored but more annoyed tone.

"Yes, it would." Mac replied simply. "Lets go over everything again." He continued.

"The footprints you lifted are being ran through the database. There are four different blood samples all together, they are all being ran through the database too. The bullets we gave to Adam are a nine mil but Adam still hasn't got back to us yet." Stella sighed taking a deep breath.

Because they were so worried, yet so bored at the same time, they decided to do all the work themselves, it didn't take long though and they had gone over it more than ten times at least now. Their thoughts were interrupted by two sets of footsteps entering the room.

"We got anything?" The voice of Hawkes sounded tired and worn out.

"Nope." Stella replied.

"Why did Lindsay run off anyway?" Danny asked. Stella and Mac looked to each other then explained everything.

***CSI:NY***

Closer, closer, closer.

Lindsay could feel him getting closer to her. Luckily she had gained speed she never knew she had. Turning out onto the main road and merely dodging an old man, she dared a glance over her shoulder. He was still after her, fortunately though he was aiming his gun up, towards the snow clouds, shooting, alarming innocent people to get outta the way.

Lindsay turned back 6 blocks to go. She hoped that she could run that far. She then felt an almighty adrenaline rush, surge through her body. She leapt over a small flight of stairs, and landed it, very well, if she didn't think so herself.

She was starting to pull ahead.

5 blocks…..

***CSI:NY***

"Dad?" Jess stood surprised.

"Jess?" Don asked from behind Mrs Angell.

"Jessica?" Andrew Angell, confused asked.

"Mum?" Jess, star-struck asked.

"Honey!" Violet's eyes went wide. Her daughter was never going to forgive them for this.

"Brooke." Brooke plainly added.

"Hold up." Flack walked to Jess's side. "Did you just say Brooke Madeline? How do you know Brooke?" He concluded.

Andrew and Violet stood, both looking at their feet. They were ready to explain themselves.

***CSI:NY***

"Guys, that was harsh!" Hawkes stood at the story Mac and Stella had just told them both.

"Harsh?! That was completely out of order!" Danny stood nearly throwing the chair across the room. Stella kept her head in her hands. Mac sat with his chin high.

"I'm sorry, we're sorry. We over reacted." Stella sighed. "We let our CSI minds take over instead of listening to her side of the story." Stella confessed after that there was silence.

"Mac? Don't you want to say something?" Stella glared at him.

"No."

"What's gotten into you lately, seriously? Your so witty and harsh, usually your kind, and caring!" Stella empathised the last word to make herself heard.

"Nothing has to be said, I think you've covered about it all." Mac sternly replied.

"I need to find her." Danny interrupted.

"I'll help." Hawkes grabbed his coat off the back of his chair.

"I'm coming too." Stella glared at Mac until she exited the room. They were gone.

Finally peace, quiet. Mac hadn't slept in almost four days. He'd hardly ate. He guessed that was the reason for himself bullying the other members of his team, Don, Lindsay, Hawkes, Danny and finally Stella. From that thought he vowed to himself he would win her back as a friend, he wanted more, but he knew she didn't.

***CSI:NY***

"What the hell is going on here?" Don Flack looked from Violet to Andrew to Brooke then back again.

"Mum, Dad?" Angell's voice had quietened and was starting to sound a little timid for reasons of which she did not know yet.

"Jessica, honey…." Violet tried to place a hand on her daughters arm, but Jess shrugged her off and moved closer to Flack, who moved closer to Jess, as if he was her body guard.

"Do we really need to explain?" Andrew carelessly spoke.

"Yes you do!" Jess's voice, getting stronger, sounded.

"Erm, what's going on?" A quiet voice came from behind Flack and Angell. Flack and Angell moved apart so Violet and Andrew could see her.

"Does this mean my parents, are your biological parents?" Brooke squinted trying to understand what she had just said.

"I don't know. Does it?" Jess asked sarcastically toward Violet and Andrew.

"We'll tell you everything." Violet spoke up.

***CSI:NY***

Four blocks. Three blocks. BANG!

Leap, stride, jump!

Dodge, trip, stumble, recover.

Two blocks.

She could hear the blood pumping I her ears, her heart rate increasing every millisecond, the thought of being with Danny willed her to go on.

***CSI:NY***

Flack sat close to Angell as fat away from Violet and Andrew as possible. That meant as far away from Brooke's bed as possible as the two parents were sitting next to Brooke who looked as confused and as angry as Jess's father looked when Jess had told him that she was dating.

"Go on then." Jess plainly spoke.

Violet took a quick glance and Andrew before starting.

"Remember when we said there was to be no more children? Remember when you were the first to say 'good'?" Violet spoke.

Jess did not nod, she only stared.

"Okay well we wanted another, but my body didn't, so we decided to adopt. We chose Brooke because she's special and we thought she'd get on best with you." Violet took a deep breath then nudged Andrew, wanting him to continue. He sighed then continued.

"But then we remembered that you didn't want anymore brothers or sisters. We decided to teach Brooke to hate CSI's and Detectives so she wouldn't go close to them. We also knew that you didn't come home at all so it would be safe for her to keep away from you. We were scared we would have to give her away if you knew." He finally concluded.

Both parents looked up in hope of forgiveness from their only biological daughter, but they knew better than that.

Jess stood, cold eyes staring at two people that had betrayed her.

"Your talking like I'm a psycho! Saying that she's be 'safe' away from me! Your talking like I'm a murderer, like I'm the one that is to blame, the one that's in the wrong. But I suppose that's what you always do right?" She harshly loudly spoke, before pushing the doors open to exit the room.

Brooke looked after Jess, so confused, but feeling so hurt. Maybe Jess didn't want her as a sister. This was painful, she wasn't wanted by Jessica, one person she actually liked and trusted. 'There must be something wrong with me.' Brooke thought, she never got fostered by a decent family, she thought this time maybe it would last forever, but looking at the way thing were going she wouldn't last for longer than a week with these people.

_Awh poor Brooke L Sorry for the real late update again! I'm on work experience, on my farm, I thought I'd be able to get away, or sneak off to update but it's been crazy here. Sorry again :S I do promise to update soon J_

_TV RANT: **SPOILER CSI MIAMI SMOKE GETS IN YOUR CSI'S **This episode was so wonderful, Calleigh was like dying but Eric was there to sit by her side in the hospital bed. Cal is so cool, even though she nearly died, when they were in the attic I was like screaming at her and Ryan to shoot a bit to the left then a bit to the right, cause I'm weird like that :P More TV RANTS soon!_

_Please review cause I love you all!_

_Montana Angell xx_


	15. Chapter 15

-1**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! Still loving you all, thank you all for sticking with me, your all my lil stars! Erm so yeah, still on work experience, so sorry for the crappy uploading speeds :S Sorry for the rambling here****'****s the next chapter****…****.**

Chapter 15

Jess got back from school, a huge smile spread across her face. She'd just been asked out by the cutest guy in the entire school and she had said yes. This was Jess's first ever boyfriend, she was so happy.

Walking into the kitchen, she found her mum, dad and two of her four brothers at the table.

"Hey!" Jess skipped to an empty seat and sat, starting to eat an apple she smiled sweetly.

"What do you want?" David the oldest at the age of twenty one sarcastically asked.

"Nothing." Jess still smiling, stated.

"What's happened?" Violet, knowing what had happened asked, just to be sure.

"Nothing." Slightly elongating the word and raising her voice a tone, teased.

"You've got a hot date, haven't you?" Greg, the second oldest at the age of nineteen spoke up. Jess who was sat next to him slapped him across his arm, but continued to smile.

"Maybe." She finally spoke.

"What's his name? James, the third oldest at the age of seventeen, walked into the room, ruffling Jess's hair as he passed her.

"Spill everything!" Peter, at the age of fifteen was the youngest of the boys but still older than Jess, followed James in.

"His name is Evan." Jess caved.

"No." Andrew said sternly.

"No, what?" Violet asked turning to her husband.

"Your thirteen Jess. Your not going out on a date." Andrew raised his voice a little.

"David, Greg, James, Peter would you mind leaving us alone for a while?" Violet politely asked, but she asked rhetorically. The boys looked to each other then to Jess protectively. After a few seconds of silence, they stood, tucked under their chairs then left.

"Why are you like this dad? I'm old enough!" Jess glared at her father.

"Your too young, your immature, stupid. You know nothing about love or the consequences of it yet!" Andrew near shouted.

"Honey, calm down." Violet tried, but was pushed away by Andrew.

"Just, leave us alone for a minute okay!" Andrew ordered. Violet silently nodded and moved out of the room.

"So what are we gona do fight about this like we always do? Or are you gona actually listen to me this time?!" Jess stood from the chair and glared over the table at her father.

"Don't talk to me like that! I always listen to you and don't you say otherwise!" Andrew retorted.

"Yeah, right, okay." Jess stated sarcastically, half heartedly laughing, causing Andrew to stand, as she was doing, in rage.

"You…….you girl…..you frustrate me so much! The boys, they're all good, they do as I say, they choose everything they do carefully! You, on the other hand, take life for granted, you act like a complete idiot! You embarrass our family, you're a little brat!!" Andrew screamed at the girl.

"What do you expect?! I'm a kid, that's what I do! Screw up, make mistakes but learn from them! You know what the feeling's mutual!!" Jessica screamed back, which was just too much for her father to take. He raised his hand above his shoulder and without warning, he hit her across her face.

She stumbled back, hit a cupboard and slid down to the floor, cradling the left side of her face. When all the noise was heard, all her four brothers came running into the room shortly followed by Violet. Greg and James ran to restrain Andrew from doing anything else, while Violet ran to hug Jess.

David was working on getting a medical degree, so he checked out Jess's face while Peter stood in the middle of the two groups, in case he had to help with either of the two groups.

"What did you do?!" Violet screamed at the man across the room, who seemed to be calming down.

Jess sat, her head in her hands, pain surging through her, but she wasn't able to cry, he didn't deserve her emotions, she didn't even think that Jess, herself deserved emotions. Maybe her father was right about her. Maybe she was just a massive screw up.

"What have I done?" Andrew asked, putting his head in his hands beginning to cry, sitting back down in the chair.

The Angell house hold, sometimes, didn't live up to it's name's expectations.

***CSI:NY***

Her heart had turned to ice, her gaze cold. Her actions, no longer controlled by her brain, were taking over. Emotions still didn't exist to her, sure she felt hurt inside but what was the point in really showing it?

She was numb. She no longer cared. She could get hit by a truck for all that she cared.

'Betrayal, hurt, pain, hatred, disgust, loathing.'

Words running through her head, they kept repeating, never ending. What should she do? All she was, was a girl. Not just Brooke, but Jessica, too, was just a girl. She still loved her parents, and to them she would always be their little girl.

Again, what should she do? She was just a girl after all. A girl that got hurt when people betrayed her, when people go behind her back, when people leave her out, when people gossip about her. A girl that thought there was only six people in the world that she could trust. Her brothers, her mother and her father.

They betrayed her, but did her brothers even know? Maybe they didn't, maybe Jess wasn't the only one left out. She sat on a bench across from the hospital. She thought for a second, remembering things that she had long forgotten. Secrets being kept from her by her mother. Her father shouting at her for always getting in the way. Her brothers never including her in what they did.

But it can't have all been that bad, can it?

No, it wasn't all bad. She remembered spending Saturday nights, eating popcorn and sitting with her mother on the couch laughing at a funny movie. Her father playing basketball with her and always letting her win, but she always believed that she'd beat him anyway. Being protected by her brothers wasn't the best of things, but when she got to high school it was helpful.

Jess slowly looked up bringing her self back to the present. She stood, she wasn't going to let this beat her. She never gave up, she wouldn't start now. She set off.

Back to the hospital.

***CSI:NY***

She stepped out into the freezing cold, eyes filled with desperation. They had hardly even started to work on the case, and now there was so many problems.

Danny and Hawkes stepped out behind her, rubbing their hands together because of the freezing snowy weather.

"So." Hawkes began.

"Where so we start?" Danny asked looking at the two in turn.

"Get back inside!!!" A voice from the distance shouted.

"Did you hear that?" Hawkes questioned.

"That sounded like….." Danny began.

"Lindsay!" Stella shouted, as she saw her friend running toward them.

"Go back inside!!!" Lindsay again shouted at them, only half a minute or so away from them, Danny and Hawkes had joined Stella, looking out over a crowd of people toward a panicked looking face.

"Why?!" Stella shouted back, confused by her sudden change in character.

"I'll tell you why if you survive the slap I'll give you if you don't get inside!" Lindsay yelled back, skimming a woman in a wheelchair. Danny, Hawkes and Stella all looked at each other but obeyed and hurried inside, unsure of what Lindsay was hiding from them.

***CSI:NY***

Mac rubbed his brow as he awoke. Did he actually fall asleep? He had, for an hour and a half! Even though it was such a small time, he felt relieved and in a better mood than he previously did.

Remembering the big fallout he had with Stella made his mood dampen a bit but still, he was focused.

One: On getting Stella back.

Two: On solving this case, and three….

"Where the hell is my team?!" He yelled as Hawkes, Danny and Stella ran in gasping for air.

"Did she get in?" Hawkes asked.

"I didn't see, she told us to run right? I'm a girl who likes to shop. The last pair of Gucci shoed in the shop, loads of women want them. My trick, run arms outstretched toward them and don't look back. That's what I did." Stella stood, having regained her breath.

"What? Run toward a pair of shoes?!" Asked a still puffing Danny.

"No!" Stella slapped his arm. "I didn't look back. But I shoulda, what if she didn't…."

"What if she didn't what?" Mac interrupted.

"Get into the building." Stella answered.

"Holy crap! Get the hell down!" Lindsay's voice echoed throughout the lab, followed by gun shots and shattering glass. Then Lindsay came into view running up the hall , toward them. Being followed by a guy…..with a big gun.

"This guy is crazy! How the hell did he get past security?! He followed me into a building that has hundreds of armed officers inside!" Lindsay shouted to the group, still running full pelt. "That was the que to start shooting!"

Lindsay rounded a corner leaving the man in full view of the CSI's who had drawn their guns. The guy didn't look like he was gona stop, he raised his gun at the curly haired woman, she was the first to draw his attention.

The CSI's could see he was aiming for them.

"Open fire!" Mac shouted.

The only sound that was heard, was the sound of gunfire.

_Du du duuuuuuuu! Cliff hanger, sorta, for ya. So what did you think please review and tell me! Cause you know I love you all to bits!_

_See ya soon._

_Montana Angell xx_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'all! How's it going? I'm so glad that you found the last chapter funny and very suspense like! J Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, favourited ect. Here you go…**

Chapter 16

Don looked from Violet to Andrew, a disapproving look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell her?" He asked.

"We already told you, boy!" Andrew scowled at Flack.

"I'm not talking 'bout Jess." Flack looked to the girl lying in the hospital bed, who was silently sleeping.

"We don't need to explain ourselves to you." Andrew grunted.

"My theory…." Jess started, resting against the doorframe of the room, surprising everyone inside. "…..is that if Brooke knew she had a sister, she'd go in search of her, and eventually, she'd have found me, and I'd have found out about your lies." Jess casually spoke.

"What about your brothers?" Flack asked.

"Yes, what about my brothers?" Jess continued sarcastically. "Brooke told me about you two, but mentioned nothing about brothers. Does this mean you left them out of the loop too?" Jess stared at her parents pretending to smile at them.

"No. They know, they agreed to keep it a secret." Andrew carelessly spoke.

"What?!" Jess stood shocked.

"You heard me girl! Now stop making such a big deal outta all this!" Andrew retorted.

"Big deal?! This is huge. You kept Brooke from me, it's like your telling me I'm not your biological daughter!" The room went silent. "I am your biological daughter, right?" It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement.

"Don't be so foolish, of course you are!" Violet stepped in.

"I don't…you….I can't believe a word you say anymore! Once the foster agency hears about this, you might not want to keep me in the dark anymore. I'll tell them myself, in fact." Jess didn't believe a word she was saying, of course she didn't want rid of this girl, Brooke was so brilliant, but for some reason she didn't take what she had said, back.

"What?! No, Jessica! We love this girl, don't take her away from us! It'll tear ours and her world apart!" Violet screamed at her daughter.

"Yeah? Then you'll know how I feel." Jess raised her eyebrows at the couple.

"I already know how it feels." Brooke quietly spoke.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We didn't want to pull apart the family." Violet stroked Brookes golden brown hair back from her pale face.

"You honestly think you could've lived your whole life with this huge secret. Seriously it had to get out sooner or later." Jessica harshly spoke.

"Jessica Angell. You've crossed the line…" Andrew stood o face his daughter.

"Oh I've crossed the line?! Then what have you done? You're a tiny little speck in the distance, one million miles from the line. You've repainted the line, there no longer is a line!" Angell rambled.

"Jess?" Brooke smiled for the first time in ages. Jess turned her neck sharply toward the girl. "I think you've lost it."

For the first time in a while, Jess smiled.

"So." Violet started. "Are you going to the foster agency?"

"She will do nothing of the sort." Flack finally spoke up.

"Hey, since when did you start controlling my mind?" Jess raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since I'm the only sane person in this room." Flack mirrored her actions and raised an eyebrow back at her. "Here's what's going to happen. Mr and Mrs Angell you will be transported to the precinct, to answer further questions, we will be in contact with your sons as they will be asked to come in too. I will escort you back to the precinct. Jess you're staying here with Brooke, if you get anymore info, you know what to do." Flack smiled at the smaller detective looking back up at him.

"You're hot when you take charge." Jess teased flirtatiously, maybe she did have feelings for this guy. Flack grinned his famous 'Flack' grin before following Andrew and Violet out of the room.

"You love him." Brooke sighed. Angell turned to Brooke, eyes gaping wide open, but unable to hide the smirk that made its way onto her face.

***CSI:NY***

Bradley looked up, he's on the floor, he thinks. He hasn't been shot, he thinks. He could've hit one of the CSI's, he thinks. But then why is he lying on the floor arms being cuffed behind his back.

Just a minute ago……

He raised his gun, pointing it at the curly haired woman as she was the first to draw his attention. He had really dropped himself in it now. He set out to kill that girl, but then that woman had seen Maria, so she had to die too. Bradley had got so caught up in the fact that he had to kill the woman, he hadn't noticed he'd followed her into the CSI building.

As soon as he heard that man shout 'open fire', he had hit the ground. He knew he hadn't been shot there was no pain or blood. He hadn't shot anyone else either, he remembered dropping the gun to his right, to far to reach before he hit the floor. What the hell had happened? He was now being cuffed by the man that had shouted 'open fire'.

"That was awesome!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, well done." Stella patted the younger lab tech on the shoulder.

"Nice work Adam." Mac congratulated the lab tech who stood beside Stella as two uniformed officers accompanied Bradley to the interrogation room.

"It was nothing, I thought it'd be better to keep the guy alive and question him rather than kill him and lose a good lead." Adam smiled.

Then Bradley remembered something colliding with his ankles, he trips and falls to the ground. He looks to the left to see a young lab tech sticking his foot out of a room into the corridor to trip him up.

Damn CSI's.

"That was brilliant!" Hawkes patted Adam on the back.

"Seriously man you should come out in the field more often." Danny grinned.

"It wasn't all me ya know guys. Lindsay was a big part in this too." Adam spoke. Everyone looks around, but there is no sign of Lindsay.

"Where'd she go?" Stella asked curiously. A beeping noise came from Danny's cell phone, signalling that he has got a text message. He reads it then sighs.

"It's from Lindsay, it says;

'_Tell Adam he did good, I'm sure that I did nothing helpful whatsoever. I'm off to the hospital to see Jess. I wanna talk to her so don't bother coming. It's private.'_

I think she wants to be left alone." Danny finishes.

"Great detective work Messer." Hawkes states sarcastically. Stella just sighs.

"Don't you just hate the days that end with the letter 'Y'?" Stella asks rhetorically.

"But, all of the days end with the letter 'Y'." Danny looks to Stella puzzled.

"Exactly." Stella rests a hand on Danny's shoulder before heading to interrogation with Mac.

"Dude, that was smooth." Hawkes smiled, before heading off in a different direction with Adam. Danny scowls at Hawkes' back.

"Dude, that was smooth." Danny says, mimicking Hawkes in a higher pitched annoying tone, before walking to his station.

***CSI:NY***

Lindsay barged through the hospital doors, a stern look on her face. Earning a few unusual looks from staff members and patients, but ignoring them she quickly stomped up to the reception desk . You could tell, from a mile away, that she wasn't in a good mood.

"Brooke Ryan." She half heartedly spoke.

"Erm….there isn't…" The nervous receptionist stuttered, cowering below the CSI's piercing glare, but she was interrupted.

"It's alright, she's a CSI, Brooke's in room eleven." Flack passed by Lindsay reassuring the receptionist. The receptionist nodded and pointed to a couple of doors. Lindsay fakely smiled and waved at Flack as he departed accompanying two people she had never seen before out of the hospital.

Lindsay swiped her bag off the reception desk, letting it swing freely by her side, she made haste toward room eleven, stumbling as her heels on her shoes didn't agree with her.

_There you go, you'll be happy there's no cliff hanger for ya to all be nervous about this time, I'll update soon, but only if all of you review your socks off, whoops I think I just broke the chair :S _

_Please review_

_Montana Angell xx  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, okay, okay, don't shoot! I got crappy uploading speeds I know, that's cause I suck terribly and because of work experience which, may I add, has just finished! *SMARTIE PARTY* So I should do better at uploading now. TV RANT, at the bottom J**

Chapter 17

"So, what's it like?" Brooke finally looked to Jess, who was silently standing in the corner of the room, she had been standing there for ages.

"What?" Angell looked to the girl, who carefully swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed in her white hospital PJ's, struggling as her shoulder was bandaged up so tight. Jess moved forward in an attempt to help her.

"I'm fine, I'm not a child." Brooke spoke. She realised that she had said it quite harshly, but who could blame her? Her supposedly 'perfect' family had gone from brilliant, to just lie the rest of the foster carers, keeping secrets and hurting more people than just Brooke.

"Sorry." She apologised, Jess smiled lightly then returned to silence and to her corner. "You didn't answer my question. What's it like? How do you feel now you've got a sister?" Brooke tried to make eye contact, but her 'sister' didn't dare look back. Angell thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully, Angell was known for being very sarcastic and letting her mouth go out of control, so this was a hard time for her. She had to be serious.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I hate my family."

"I just thought, well I do think that you don't want me to be here, and I totally understand. I'll, like, go back to the foster system straight away, but I wanna say bye to Violet, the guys…………and _Andrew_." She spat out Andrew's name. "I wanna say bye to you too. So, please don't feel like I'm intruding or anything, cause I'm leaving the Angell's as soon as I get outta here, and by what the doctor said it'll be in a few days, but, if I'm doin' really well, and I'm stronger by tomorrow, they might let me out then." Brooke's speech hadn't come out the way she wanted and after she had finished, she had to take a long deep breath.

Jess looked to the girl. She wasn't joking, Angell thought for a sec that Brooke was playin' a trick, but she was dead serious.

"Are you kidding?" Jess pulled her eyebrows together, advancing on Brooke.

"No."

"What's wrong with you? You shouldn't just back outta something cause a stupid family lied straight to your face! They've been doing it to me for however many years you've been with them. If you were an Angell, you would back down." Jess was angry, angry at her parents, at her brothers, at the world, but not at Brooke. Yet she seemed to be taking out that anger on her. Brooke looked at Jess, a stern look on her face.

"I'm not backing out of anything! Do you really want to know what's wrong with me? Everything! My life is wrong, it's backwards, I even tried to kill myself once!" Brooke near yelled, stopping herself from getting too caught up, she never even wanted to mention that last part.

Jess stepped back, she was so not expecting that. Even though Jess hadn't been around at that time, she blamed herself for what Brooke had tried to do. She stared at the girls eyes, they weren't filled with anger but with relief. She'd told Jess something that she had never told anyone before, maybe Maria, but no one else. Then Angell did something she had never done to another human being before, not counting her family, as she could barely count them as humans at this point, she gathered Brooke into a gentle hug careful as to not touch her wounds.

"I'm sorry I had no right to go off on one at you like that, I'm stressed and angry but not at you you're my sister, my only sister we're not gona let family get in the way of that, I promise."

Brooke felt like she belonged, never had she felt that way before, she was always the outsider. Jess was special, to her.

"DARN SHOES!!" A voice echoed from just outside the room, causing Brooke and Jess to pull apart, just before the door was thrown open. Lindsay stood there, breathing heavily. After slamming the door behind her, she threw her shoes at the wall.

"Never, I repeat, NEVER, let Stella Bonasera take you shopping!" Waggling a finger, she slumped down in a chair next to Brooke's bed. Jess looked to Brooke then Lindsay.

"Bad day?"

***CSI:NY***

"So, Bradley Hallow, been convicted for assault and drug smuggling. Boy, you sure built yourself a record didn't ya?" Stella sat across from the man in chains.

"Why did you try to kill out CSI?" Mac placed his palms on the cold table next to Stella facing the man. Bradley stayed quiet. If he spoke, God knows what he'd get himself into.

"Our CSI text us some information earlier, she told us there was a girls body down an alley in a trash can, we found her. She also text us what happened; she saw the body, then you walked round the corner with a gun, after that you shot numerous times at her, chasing her what? Seven, eight blocks? If you talk now, you might not end up as bad as you are going to if you don't." Mac slyly spoke, crossing his arms as he saw the agitated look on the mans face.

"No no, no, no, no, no, no, no….." Bradley laughed, putting his head in his hands.

"What are you laughing at Bradley?" Stella snarled. Bradley looked up to the two.

"Let's just say, I'm not the one you should be worrying about." Bradley smiled an evil smile, then stopped speaking completely. Stella and Mac looked at each other, Stella stood next to Mac.

"When your ready to make sense of your words and your ego, we'll be back." Stella scowled. Both Mac and Stella exited the room shutting it behind them.

"I'm not usually the one to state the obvious but, he did it." Stella matter-of-factly spoke. She looked up to his eyes, then it was suddenly like she was in a trap and couldn't escape, no matter how much she tried to rip her eyes away, she was transfixed. She heard his voice reply but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Now all we need is a confession." He said looking into Stella's eyes, he saw tiredness, many things he wanted and many things he didn't want to see.

He knew how he felt, but what he didn't know was how she felt. That's what annoyed him the most.

Bradley looked out of the window to see the two detectives staring at each other. He knew what was going on there.

He'd use it against them.

***CSI:NY***

"So yeah! I've had a bad day, Angell!" Lindsay finished telling her story of the day to the two girls who were sat looking at her unusually.

"I feel like singing." Brooke said not knowing she'd actually said it. "But I'm not actually going to." She stuttered out.

Jess looked at her a weird expression on her face.

"Sing." Lindsay demanded. Brooke and Jess looked at her raising their eyebrows. "Look what I need right now is music, and alcohol. But 'cause I'm on duty, I gotta stick to the orange juice."

Jess and Brooke looked at each other but shrugged it off.

"Sing." Lindsay again insisted.

"Okay, okay." Brooke edged back getting a little scared. "What do you want me to sing?" Brooke asked.

"Something slow, no something fast to lighten the mood, no loud would be better, but we're in a hospital so quiet is probably better….." Lindsay rambled. Angell thought for a second.

"How about…" She started but was interrupted by Brooke.

"Britney Spears, Everytime." Brooke suggested. Jess looked at her surprised.

"I was just going to say that."

"Maybe we really are sis…" Brooke attempted to speak but Lindsay interrupted.

"Take it away then." Lindsay leant back in her chair.

"Um just to warn you earplugs may be necessary." Brooke hesitated before she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me_

Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby…

She sand quietly and so sweetly. Lindsay and Jess sat there, jaws nearly hitting the ground. Brooke's voice it was beautiful, amazing, practically perfect.

"Ooohhh, was I really that bad?" Brooke cringed.

"No, erm you, you were, um…" Jess stuttered for words. "That was awesome, you can sing."

Lindsay had regained her composure and was squinting at the girl, trying to figure out something, before a different something brought her out of her trance.

"Jess, when are you gone come home and visit." Brooke shyly asked.

"Well, now your there all the time, you could come sleep over at mine sometimes." Jess held Brooke's good hand.

"Why would Angell visit?" Lindsay asked. Brooke and Jess looked at each other.

"We're sisters."

***CSI:NY***

Adam looked to his beeping computer. The blood results were back, he looked at each of them in turn, he wasn't surprised at what he saw. The blood behind Estelle and Tyrall was Estelle and Tyrall's, the small puddle of blood at the door was Brooke's and the blood on the wall where there had apparently been a victim was in fact Maria Castellino's, the girl they had found in the garbage can.

There was no unfamiliar blood samples, so there was no irregular matches. Then another beeping sound came from a computer across the lab, he looked at it, sighed, then quickly walked over to it. The bullet analysis was back. Nine mil, no traces or substances found on them, one fingerprint on each though. Adam set the print to run through the database.

He set off back to the other side of the lab when he had to retrace his steps, as the computer beeped again signalling it had found a match. The fingerprints matched Bradley Hallow, no surprise there either. He again set back off to the other side of the lab when a dinging noise came from another computer in a different corner of the room.

Adam looked to the noise and mentally screamed back at it before he headed to the computer. There was a match I the shoe print Mac had lifted from the scene. It matched non other than Bradley Hallow. Adam smiled this was gona be an open - shut case. All the evidence they had gathered pointed to Bradley Hallow.

"Yes!!" Adam punched the air. "What up!"

A few scared lab techs hurried away, causing Adam to look around. He stopped and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"What we got Adam?" Stella asked leaning on the door frame.

"Um all, all the evidence points to Bradley Hallow ma'am." Adam shyly stated.

"Well done, thanks Adam. One more thing, don't call me ma'am." Stella smiled before exiting the lab leaving the young lab tech to hurry back to his computer.

_No cliff hanger today folks! I guess your kinda glad eh? Okay so as promised a TV RANT: This is for the episode of CSI:NY called 'Enough'. It just aired in the UK. I know I've already seen it but this episode was awesome. The Lindsay comment about the underwear LOL. But 'cause you all know me so well it was because of Angell, her two quotes were the best, _

_the first; **Danny**: So the night's not a total bust. But I still have to deal with this (looks at many broken bottles and glasses all over the floor). Perp's DNA and fingerprints could be right in front of us.  
**Angell**: It's moments like this that I love that I'm not a lab rat._

_and the second; **Danny**: Pill popping whack job split with the murder weapon.  
**Angell**: How do you know the person who has it pops pills?  
**Danny**: How do you know he doesn't?  
**Angell**: Because he is a she (holds up gun in an evidence bag) and I am clean as a whistle. Who's got it on me?  
(hands gun in bag to Danny)  
**Danny**: Nobody._

_Seriously gotta love Angell! So I'll update soon but only if you review me, I love you all!_

_Montana Angell xx_


	18. Chapter 18

**Put your weapons down, I'm coming out! *Walks out of room with hands raised* I have another airtight alibi, I swear, even though I was on half term my lil cousins came down and since my sister has M.E I was playing with them all the time from seven am to seven pm literally! Also I had a bit of coursework to do so I'm really sorry, I will try my hardest to update at least twice a week, please don't hurt me!**

Chapter 18

Mr and Mrs Angell had been sitting in the interrogation room for at least forty-five minutes now and they were getting impatient. Tough. Flack was planning on torturing them, not physically but mentally and emotionally. How could they do such a thing to Jess and to Brooke. They were both amazing and beautiful girls, parents are supposed to stop fights, not start them.

Flack aimlessly walked around the quiet precinct. Two of the brothers had arrived previously, they had been chucked in the same interrogation room but not the same as their parents, unaware of the situation at hand and unaware that their parents were here too.

Another man entered Flack walked over to him.

"Hey, are you Peter?" Flack asked the man was roughly the same height and weight as Flack, brown eyes and light brown hair lighter than Jess's. All so far that Don had seen had lighter hair than Jess, even Violet and Andrew.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Detective Flack." Flack half smiled. "Wait in here till I'm ready to talk to you." Flack opened the door to where the other two brothers were.

"What is this about?" Peter asked before entering the room.

"You'll find out soon." Flack nodded, Peter waited a few seconds before he hesitantly entered the room.

"Three down one to go." Flack rubbed his hands together like an evil person. He was pleased his plan was coming together. Now all they needed was James, Jess and Brooke.

He would shove the whole family in a room and make them talk all this out. Now that is something Don Flack would pay to see.

Then, another man entered the precinct……

***CSI:NY***

Mac hastily made his way down the hallway looking for….BANG. A woman with curly hair collided with the floor as Mac stumbled to gain his footing. The two had bumped into one another while trying to find each other.

"Stella. Are you okay?" Mac offered his hand, she took it and Mac pulled her up.

"I'm fine sorry I didn't see you coming." Stella realised she was still holding onto Mac's hand, she quickly retracted her hand and dusted herself off.

"Um, I've been looking for you." They said in union.

"You first." They chimed. Mac smiled then gestured for Stella to go first.

"Adam told me that all the evidence we recovered pointed to Bradley Hallow. The footprint matches his boot, fingerprints on the bullets match his. The blood we collected from the house came back as four different samples; two of them belonged to the victims Estelle and Tyrall Castellino, another belonged to Brooke the last belonged to the girl Lindsay found in the dumpster; Maria Castellino, she was only fifteen Mac." Stella and Mac had begun to walk down the hallway, where various replacements were being made because of the shoot out that had occurred.

Mac nodded understanding how Stella felt.

"I was wondering, do you want to go to the hospital with me?" Mac asked.

"But Lindsay said not to go down." Stella stopped walking and faced Mac.

"I know but right now, this isn't about Lindsay, we have to question Brooke."

Stella nodded.

"I'll see you there in thirty."

***CSI:NY***

"Yeah right! Angell has four brothers and that's it. I'm dreaming right? This isn't real, it's the twentieth of December right?" Lindsay rambled asking herself the questions rather than Angell or Brooke.

"This is real Lindsay." Angell stated before telling her the whole story. Brooke could tell this was gona take a while, so, she dipped into Jess's coat pocket and stole her Ipod.

"Hey. I saw that." Jess didn't even turn to look at the girl.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back. Eventually." The girl smiled wickedly, she plugged the ear phones into her ears as Angell continued to tell Lindsay everything. Flipping through the songs she came across quite a few decent songs. There was: All American Rejects - Gives You Hell, Lady Gaga - Just Dance, Kelly Clarkson - My Life Would Suck Without You, the song she had sung earlier Britney Spears - Everytime, more Lady Gaga - Pokerface, Natasha Bedingfield - Angel.

"Ha! Ironic much." She said out loud. The two women turned around and looked at her. "Natasha Bedingfield - Angel, nice theme tune for the family." Brooke casually stated before turning back to the device and Lindsay and Angell turned back to their conversation.

She went to the play list section and clicked on one that said 'M.L'. She wondered what it stood for and made a metal note to ask later She set it down and closed her eyes, waiting for the music to begin. As soon as it did she didn't recognise the tune and it was quite slow. A few more seconds in a man started singing.

She knew this song.

Her eyes opened wide, she ripped out the earphones and stuffed the Ipod back into Jess's coat pocket before turning on her side and pulling her eyes tight shut.

"Brooke? What's up?" Jess rested a hand on Brooke's side.

"Nothing." Brooke quickly replied. Jess retracted her hand and pulled out the Ipod, she read the screen which had the song title on.

"Hallelujah."

Brooke stared solemnly at the wall in front of her.

"It's Maria's song."

5PM, NYC PRECINCT, INTERROGATION ROOM NO 1, A SILENT FEEL FILLS THE ROOM

"I guess you all know why you're here." Flack started, looking at the four brothers, mother and father all of which he had thrown into the same interrogation room five minutes ago.

"Actually no. Why the hell am I here? I got pulled out of an important meeting for this." James fumed.

"Your sister was shot." Flack spoke, wondering which sister they'd think of first.

"Jessica? Is she alright?" David spoke first.

"She's fine just peachy in fact. She's kinda angry at you guys though." Flack rocked back and forth on his feet.

"But you said she'd been shot, and why would she be angry at us? We've done nothing." Greg leant forward slightly.

"Firstly Jess wasn't shot, no. Your other sister." Flack looked at each of their guilty faces as they said nothing. "Secondly, of course she has a reason to be angry at you! You've kept a helluva secret from her for some time." Flack raised his eyebrows looking quite contempt with himself.

"Look alright……" Andrew started.

"NO! You look, these two girls are both hurt. You've all hurt them both by keeping them from each other. I know Jess, she won't be talking to you anytime soon. So why don't you tell me everything from when you fostered Brooke." Flack had slammed his hands down on the table. The family looked at each other, then, in turns, they began to tell the story.

***CSI:NY***

"I don't understand, Brooke." Jess walked around to face her as she still lay on her side. "What do you mean it was Maria's song?" Jess bent down to connect eye level but Brooke was distant.

"Oh wow! I got it!" Lindsay shouted as she shot to her feet.

"What?" Angell looked to Lindsay puzzled.

"I knew I heard Brooke sing somewhere before, but it wasn't Brooke I heard, it was Maria. Brooke sounds exactly like Maria. I remember walking past a house and hearing a beautiful young girls voice come out of an open window. The voice was singing 'Hallelujah'. I looked up and saw that girl leaning out of her window. That girl was Maria. Brooke sounds exactly like Maria." Lindsay explained.

"Is that right Brooke?" Jess asked the girl who was now looking at the floor. The room was still and silent for a moment before Brooke looked to Jess and nodded.

"We used to sing together." She sighed. "please take me home Jess. I don't want to stay here anymore."

Jess stood and nodded.

"I'll go see the doctor." She set off toward the door, when it was opened by Mac and Stella entered.

"Hey." Stella said softly. Lindsay looked at them then moved over to the chair Jess was previously sat on next to Brooke.

"We got us some party crashers." She whispered into Brooke's ear. Brooke sat up and looked at the two.

"Can I go home now Jess?" She asked again.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'll go find a doctor sweetie." Jess nodded at the two older detectives before exiting the room.

"Hello Brooke. Detectives Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera." Mac pointed to himself then Stella.

"How's it goin'?" Brooke wryly smiled.

"Do you think you could answer some questions for us?" Mac asked. Brooke observed the two after a while she considered them on her 'Good Guys' list.

"Sure." She sighed.

"You were in the house when the Castellino's were shot."

Brooke stayed silent.

"I'm waiting for the question part." She finally said which earned a laugh from Lindsay. Stella and Mac shot her a look she abruptly stopped laughing.

"If looks could kill…..um….I'll…erm…be outside." Lindsay earned herself another look from the other detectives before she closed the door.

"So, were you there when they were murdered?"

"Yes."

"Did the man who did it look like this?" Stella handed her a picture, she gave it back straight away.

"That's him……he d…did.. shot Estelle…an…and…Tyrall….he..he…t…took…Ma..Maria…" Brooke panic-stricken stuttered.

"It's okay Brooke. Calm down." Mac tried.

"Brooke?" Jess re entered the room.

"Jess I wanna go home." Brooke stuttered. Jess could tell she was scared. Jess walked toward her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I asked the doctor if I could get you outta here today. He said yes, but only if you relax, that means no skateboarding. Your stayin' at my place, but if you dare go in the cupboard in the top right corner, I may have to disown you. Now just answer Mac and Stella's questions." Jess reassured smiling and poking Brooke's nose.

"Is there something going on here that we should know about?" Mac and Stella asked, raising an eyebrow.

_So I know, I know I'm late and I suck majorly and I promise you can kick my ass later for that but for now please review me! I'm not in the best of moods and I've lost my phone it's probably on a bus somewhere L So please try and cheer me up! Luv you all!_

_Montana Angell xx_


	19. Chapter 19

-1**Hey y****'****all! There might be a bit of a rant at the bottom of this one. Sorry again, for my suckish updating I****'****ve got a cold my evil brother gave to me but I****'****ll continue to try and update real soon!**

Chapter 19

Jess fully explained everything about her and Brooke and their family. Mac and Stella were totally shocked and they couldn't have seen this coming if it had announced itself right in front of their eyes.

"Erm…well, this…um was unexpected. Err…" Stella was stopped mid (rambling) sentence.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Three gunshots were heard from outside the room.

"Ha! You missed." Lindsay's voice echoed. The four people waited in the room, guns drawn and at the ready. Apart from Brooke of course, who felt slightly outta place.

"Can I have one?" She whispered to Jess.

"Ha! You wish." She whispered. Mac and Stella advanced on the door.

BANG.

"Okay! We're in a hospital! Stop shooting." Lindsay's voice was again heard. Mac and Stella headed out of the room, closing the door behind them. There was a man standing in front of Lindsay. Mac and Stella held a gun at him.

"He has terrible aim, I tell ya! Four shots and he hasn't hit anyone once."

BANG.

"Stop shooting damn it!" Lindsay yelled. Stella shoved Lindsay into Brooke's room.

"What do you want?" Mac's neutral tone asked.

"I want to talk to that girl she knows me." He retorted.

"Maybe you could give us a message to give to her, 'cause there ain't a chance in hell you're going in there." Stella said.

"I know him." Brooke coughed slightly as she stumbled out of the room, Jess quickly caught her.

"You were at Maria's house yesterday. I saw you leaving as I arrived."

"Hello Brooke." The man slyly spoke a smile creeping onto his face.

***CSI:NY***

"Hey Adam, Hawkes we got a situation." Danny entered the room holding a file in his hand.

"What's up?" Asked Hawkes.

"The dirt Mac collected from the scene, matched soil samples from the prison yard." Danny passed the file to Adam, who opened it. A beeping noise filled the room. Hawkes looked to his cell.

"A text from Lindsay, says they got a situation down at the hospital. It involves guns." Hawkes glanced at Danny, they began to move toward the elevator when they were joined by Sid.

"Mind if I add a situation to your situations?"

***CSI:NY***

"Ooookay. I said I saw you, I know you saw me, but I'm pretty sure my name wasn't plastered over my forehead. Unless, I was wearing that jumper Grandma Mary knit saying 'Broke' on the front. That lady needs new glasses." Brooke raised an eyebrow to herself, Jess looked to her.

"She gave you a jumper too? I got one saying 'Less Angle'. If you think that's bad you should see the customised socks she made for me. I swear she used fibreglass insulation to make them."

"HEY! Do you mind?" The man shouted.

"Not terribly no." Jess shook her head.

"I'm trying to talk to her here." His voice sounded familiar to Brooke but she couldn't quite place it.

"Yikes. Bite me." Jess half whispered before quickly catching a swaying Brooke.

BANG.

"Hey whoa! What the hell you doin'?!" Jess yelled shortly dodging the bullet.

"Just, don't move so fast okay?!" The man growled.

The door to Brooke's room opened, Lindsay stumbled through holding her right shoulder.

"Help me." She whispered before falling to the ground.

"You shot her you son of a ….."Stella was interrupted by the man.

"Look. Gimme Brooke and no one gets hurt."

"Well, personally, I think it's a little to late for that. Don't you?" Mac yelled frustrated as Stella ducked to Lindsay's side, Mac kept his gun trained at the guy. Stella reached to her pocket as her phone buzzed.

"What you doin'?!" The man pointed the gun at her, but Mac stepped between the two so there was no chance he would hit Stella, he would have to go through Mac first.

"Nothing. What do you think I'm gona do? Call an ambulance? We're in a hospital you dork!" Stella said in a mocking tone. She flipped open her phone.

"Hey Mac the soil samples match the prison grounds and ….oh wow…." Stella gasped scrolling down on the text message.

"Stel?"

"In Maria's body….Sid found, a load of drugs. Maria was being used to smuggle drugs." Stella finished.

"You did this?!" Mac more stated than questioned.

"Of course. What did you expect? I told Bradley, my um minion, to go and get our test subject. We were leaving the country." The man sneered.

"Maria would never take drugs!" Brooke shouted.

"Ha! On the contrary, she was destined to help us. It was her idea."

"You actually expect us to believe Maria was a teenage drug lord?!" Lindsay half laughed through coughs.

"Yes."

"Liar!!" Brooke screamed.

"She was so fed up with doing the 'right thing', she was more than willing to help us. Maria took the drugs and was going to come with us, leaving you and the country behind her. I even…" He didn't have time to finish as Brooke ran at him.

She punched him twice, he dropped his gun and stumbled back. He took a swing at her head, but she ducked, spun around then high Kicked his chest area. He stumbled again but remained on his feet. He regained his spinning sight and ran at her, she side stepped and let him run past her. She ducked slightly as he ran past her then swung her leg at his ankles and knocked him to the ground.

He landed on his front, Brooke dived onto his back and slammed his face into the floor numerous times until she was sure that he was in pain then she pulled his arms behind him.

"Handcuffs." Brooke raised her hand to Mac. Mac, wide eyed, threw them to her. She clicked them into place and tightened them until he screamed in pain. Brooke gave him one last dirty look before slamming his face into the floor one last and much more powerful time, knocking him into unconsciousness.

"Is Linds okay?" Brooke quietly asked walking over to them.

"Apart from complete and utter discombobulation. I'm good." Lindsay nodded, she sat back against the wall as two doctors began to treat her accompanied by a few nurses.

"That was crazy." Danny said from behind the group, Hawkes was sat next to the man making sure he didn't wake up and scuttle off.

"I agree." Hawkes said smiling.

"Lindsay!" Danny, just noticing his girlfriend was on a gernie injured, shouted concerned, running over to her and accompanying her being pushed down the hallway and out of sight.

_So this chapter is a bit short but if I continued it would be to long, so, sorry. I've just had a day off school and I hated every minute of it, on the other side I read a three hundred page book in a whole five hours I think. It's called CHERUB:CLASS A I loved it and the one before it. I'm gona get the next one soon. So there you go that was a little rant and I highly recommend any of the CHERUB books, but it's easier to start at the beginning with CHERUB:THE RECRUIT. I promise to try and update soon but it all depends on this illness I've got and depends which way it's gona swing._

_Please review_

_Montana Angell xx _


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh god! I'm so sorry what's it been like 2 weeks or something? I'm so sorry, I'm gona tell you the truth as to why I haven't been updating recently. For the first one and a half weeks I completely and utterly totally forgot I'm so sorry and for the rest of it, well, lets just say school hasn't exactly been easy on me. I've also had doctors appointments galore! Please forgive me and I wouldn't blame you if you all shouted death threats at me ****L**

Chapter 20

Flack looked at the group of family members, disgusted. Them poor girls had been kept apart for a year or so.

"So what's going to happen?" Peter asked.

"Your all going to apologise to Brooke and Angell for lying and doing what you have done." Flack got up and left the room, intending on heading to the hospital but he didn't need to as he ran into Hawkes, Mac, Stella, Angell and Brooke all entering the precinct accompanying a man.

He looked beat up, he had blood on his face along with a black eye or two and a load of bruises were beginning to form.

Mac and Stella walked up to him Hawkes shortly behind holding the man by his cuffs.

"Interrogation room?"

"Free one's to your left." Don pointed, obviously confused.

This was Rick's last chance to escape and he had to take it. He quickly kicked Hawkes and made a dash for it. Luckily Angell ran out of nowhere slamming him into the wall. Rick was at a disadvantage, his hands were handcuffed behind his back but he could still head butt. He nutted Angell who stumbled back. He ran to the door but blocking his way, was Brooke.

"Don't make me hurt you again. Actually, I wouldn't mind it." Brooke smiled and with all the force she had, she kicked Rick in the groin. He leant down groaning in pain, Brooke went up to him as he doubled over but still stood on his feet. She thrust her knee into contact with his nose. He stood back up straight only to stumble back again. Brooke leant back and raised her foot to kick him in the stomach. He fell back onto the floor. She grabbed his handcuffs and dragged him over the floor into the interrogation room. She dropped his hands and stepped on him so she could get out of the room.

"Oops, sorry, pardon me, coming through." She pressed hard on his back with her heels. She pulled the door closed but it wouldn't shut. Rick's ankles were in between the door frame and the door itself. Brooke grabbed the door handle with two hands and continuously tried to close it. Each time, it hit his ankles. He screamed, until Brooke gave up.

"Door's broken." She shrugged.

"I like that kid." Mac smiled

"That's twice she's done that today." Hawkes looked impressed.

"Twice?" Flack looked at them all confused.

"He came to the hospital, insisted he needed Brooke, shot Lindsay, told her Maria was carrying drugs willingly, she attacked him. Violently." Jess recited.

"Lindsay, is she okay? Maria was carrying drugs?" Flack worriedly spoke.

Lindsay's okay, Danny's with her and yes, apparently Maria was carrying drugs for them willingly." Stella confirmed.

"Can I have a gun?" Brooke asked form where she sat at Jess' desk.

"Honey, the day you get a gun is the day the world ends." Jess shouted over her shouted over her shoulder.

"But Jess…" Brooke pleaded.

"_Brooke…._" Jess mocked.

"You're so mean." Brooke pouted. Angell turned and started to walk toward her.

"And your so annoying but do I complain?" Jess playfully smiled.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I don't like you anymore." Brooke stuck her tongue out at Jess, while Jess laughed.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Hawkes raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh……" Both Jess and Brooke moaned.

"We're sisters. Not blood related, she's adopted, we didn't know until now. Has everyone got that so we don't have to explain again?!"

"That's so cool." Adam smiled at the two girls who hadn't noticed him come in. "Um sorry. Mac I ran the guy's picture and I didn't get any hits from the prison database, but then I thought plastic surgery, so based on different facial features, I reconstructed his original face, then I ran that face. I got a hit but your not gonna like it…….his name is Rick. Rick Ryan." Brooke's eyes went wide with fear, terror, hate, anger so many different things.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No……..Please, please tell me I didn't just beat up my own father, please. He's gona hit me, he's gona cut me with his knife, I'm gona get broken bones, his steel toe boots are so hard, I'm gona get so many nights of pain, he….he won't stop till I'm bruised. He's gona hit me…..again……" Brooke stammered fidgeting with her hands not really knowing what she was saying.

Angell went to touch Brooke's arm but Brooke ran into the interrogation room where two uniforms had pulled Rick onto the chair.

"I'm sorry daddy. If I knew it was you I wouldn't have…I….I…..Please don't hurt me."

"Shut your rambling girl!" Rick snarled, kicking her knee so she fell to the ground.

"I didn't mean to!" Brooke yelled.

"Sure you didn't you little brat!" He kicked her face with his boot. The CSI's all ran into the room, Angell was the first to get involved, dragging Brooke away from the man.

"Don't let him get the better of you. He won't hurt you he's going back to jail." She soothed. Flack and Mac entered the room and slammed the man into the wall.

"Take him to his old cell! I'm sure he'll be missing it by now." Mac yelled at the two uniforms.

The uniforms took him out of the room and out of sight.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Lindsay and Danny came through the doors and stood next to Stella just outside of the interrogation room door. Lindsay's arm was in a sling and she was still in hospital pajamas.

"Damn it Danny! If you drove a little faster we coulda got some action!" Lindsay slapped his arm with her good hand.

Mac, Flack, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, Stella and Adam stood around the two people on the floor.

Jess was cradling Brooke in her arms rocking back and forth. A tear rolled down her cheek, was she crying? If she was it was because of her love for this child.

Brooke sat in Angell's arms thinking back over the years, the things she'd done, the things her father had done, the things that had been good, the things that had been bad. For all of that she did not care, she was here with Jess now and thats all that mattered. Here body began to shake as tears streaked her cheeks.

Finally, she cried.

Jess looked down to the girl. She knew this was just the beginning of something new and she was going to make sure she was there for Brooke. This was the best thing that had happened to Jessica in her entire life, she wasn't going to lose her.

"I will never hurt you."

THE END

_Yes, I can see all your mouths hanging open right now. I know your all thinking 'That was the crappiest ending ever!' But unfortunately this fanfic is too long and complicating for me to hold onto. I know there are many lose ends that haven't been tied up, maybe you could tie them up in your mind. This makes me feel terrible but I really think this story has outgrown it's stay. I promise my next fanfic will be better, much better. I don't think it will be a case-fic though, I'm not too good at them. _

_Because of my stupidity you do not have to review! My next story should be up soon, but remember I suck at everything._

_Montana Angell xx_


End file.
